The Harsh Light of Day
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Grace Sadler was determined to get as far away from Miami as possible and start a new life as someone else in Bon Temps but is about to find it more difficult to keep her secret than she thought to the people of Bon Temps.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wanted to write this story based after Season 3 but its not completly true to what happened in Season 3 (ie Sam hasnt fallen off his rocker, and lafayette isnt crazy from the V, but am going with Sookie being a fey and her and Bill being broken up etc.)

I do not own any of the TB characters…..

Please review!

Chapter 1: Runaway

As the steam rose from the hood of the truck, Grace let out a defeated sigh as she pulled down the dark road; suddenly the smart choice of trading her car for this truck for anonymity seemed like a bad move. She had been driving for days and had no idea where she was, she had to admit the silence was nice for a change, it was just Grace and her thoughts, no interruptions. She was finally granted some peace to come up with some sort of game plan on what she was to do next. Intending to get to some town called Bon Temps it had been 3 days since she left Miami. The heat was just the same to her, but the old truck she traded for her mustang didn't seem to be doing well. Grace virtually traded her life and identity to escape Miami. Changing her name from Sadler to Miller and the once blonde bombshell was a dark beauty. Determined to start new somewhere else and it seemed like a clear cut sign when a lawyer called saying her late aunt Fern had left Grace her house in Bon Temps, wherever that was.

Miami wasn't particularly kind to Grace in the 5 years she was there; then again Grace wasn't kind to Miami either. Neither was her boyfriend Cody, packing up and leaving in the middle of the night seemed like the only option. So with that she threw what she could in a duffle bag and traded her car in for a truck in Albany Georgia and headed for Bon Temps.

She began to feel a sense of relief as the dark road began to spread out into a parking lot. It was a bar with a big neon sign that read "Merlotte's". Hopping out of the truck Grace wanted to take a look at the truck before heading inside. She wiped her dark brown hair away from her face and opened the hood. The stream that poured out engulfing her face didn't help Grace beat the night's hot air. It was hard to breathe. Waving away the stream as she reached her body over the hood and into the truck unmindful of her outfit she heard some rustling.

_Nice legs….ugly Truck though._

Grace Looked up still staring into the hood of the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

Reviews please?

Chapter 2:

Grace removed herself from the truck and turned to see the owner of the sheepish thoughts she had just heard. He stood average height his sandy hair was shaggy and brushed back but little strands hung stray in his eyes. Those eyes were kind but she knew better to let her guard down. Judging by the apron and the dish rag over his shoulder the man in front of her worked at the bar. He had a curious smile on his face as Grace looked down at the ground realizing that she had shown more than she cared to as she pulled her denim skirt down.

He looked at the ground as he chuckled to himself, trying to hide his flushed cheeks "Havin' some car trouble?" he asked. His southern drawl made him somewhat charming

_Wonder if she's new around here, or just passing though. God that is one piece of trash truck. She sure is beautiful._

Grace smiled at the thought. His thoughts were kind. It was a change from what she was used to. When most men saw her they immediately thought to how and where they wanted her and Grace knew it. But he seemed different; she still wasn't ready to let her guard down just yet though.

Grace nodded brushing away the stray hairs "Yeah I was on the 49 and it started steaming" she said

The stranger wiped his hands on the dish rag and pointed to the truck "Mind if I take a look?"

_That's got to be a 78 Dodge. Wonder where she picked up that heap of junk. Most not of lasted long in this heat. I wonder where she's from_

Grace nodded stepping to the side. He smiled as he stepped forward almost sheepishly. He leaned into the truck.

_Good thing I wore my good jeans tonight. Wonder if she's looking at my ass.._

Grace listened into his thoughts as he thought about the parts and what could be wrong with the truck. She smiled at the attentiveness that he had.

"Looks like it might your….owe! Son of a bitch!" he yelled yanking his hand back.

Grace's eyes widened "Are you alright?"

_Cute when she's worried._

He tried to laugh off the pain he felt "Yeah, just being foolish. You're radiator is fried. Things so hot you can fry an egg on it" he said

Grace couldn't help but smile still feeling defeated. "Great."

"Yeah, wherever you're headed looks like your not gonna make it there tonight" he said

Grace nodded in agreement but chuckled as she didn't even know where she was "Well that's the thing, I don't know where I am, I sort of got lost coming off the freeway. I was headed for Bon Temps but I have no idea where the hell that is" she said

He smiled "Don't have to look too hard, you're in Bon Temps"

_Knew this night was going to look up._

"What brings you here?" He asked seeing Graces expression lighten.

She shrugged "My aunt left me her house and so I'm here to take it over and see what good ole Bon Temps has to offer" she said with a grin

He nodded "Well I hope you like it, it's a good town, lot of good people here" he smiled

Grace nodded trying shake the thoughts of her old life catching up to her. She recovered as she looked at him with a small smile

He wiped his hands on the dish rag "I'm Sam. Sam Merlotte." He held out his hand

Grace smiled shaking it noticing his hands still had grease on them. She didn't mind. "Grace Miller"

_She sure is beautiful. Those bright blue eyes and dark hair. Wow._ Sam stood stil wearing his smile.

Grace tried to hide her flushed cheeks. "So you got a phone inside I could use?" she asked

He nodded snapping out of his fog "Yea, hey I have a friend who owns a shop in town. Honest prices, he could pick your truck up in the morning and get that radiator replaced in no time" he offered

Grace thought about the offer. She didn't have much choice as she nodded "That sounds great"

Sam nodded as he guided her through the back door. As they came around through the back. Graces mind was filled with everyone's thoughts. The music was loud and the crowd was talkative. Grace felt Sam's hand on her back as she snapped out of her trance as she listened.

"Sorry…just the food. It smells so good" she said. It did smell great inside. The Cajun spices filled the room . Grace took a minute and shut the voices off. A skill that took years of practice to save her from the blinding migraines.

Sam smiled nodding to the kitchen "Thanks to Lafayette, he's made this place known for the food Aint that right Lafayette" he nodded

Grace saw a tall black man wearing a little too much make up and a scarf wrapped around his head. She smiled as he tiled his entire body.

"Honey you know that's not why they come here. You know it's to get a peek at this masterpiece" he said running his hand over his chest.

Grace smiled

_I am the hottest mfer in this joint and everyone knows it. Ain no one who can handle the heat I pack._

Grace smiled at Sam. "Don't mind Lafayette" he said leading her into the dining hall

"Shit Sam, where have you been, you went to take the garbage out half an hour ago, and now you come back with a stray?" A tall redheaded waitress said a little too overwhelmed with the dinner crowd.

Sam smiled "Arlene calm down. This here is Grace, she's new to town and her truck broke down in the parking lot. I was trying to help her with it. Don't worry that place has seen worse with me gone" he smiled rubbing her shoulder.

Grace smiled to herself ignoring the stray comment from the fiery redhead. She was starting to feel more comfortable with Sam. There was a sense of security she got with him.

Arlene rolled her eyes then looked at Grace inquisitively. "Can you wait tables?"

Grace shrugged "I bartended a little in Miami" she said unsure why she was asking the question.

_Your pretty enough, hell I don't want you snagging all my tips. Maybe Sam should hire her to bartend. Wait a minute nah she's way to pretty to work here. She'll end up either dead or in Sam's bed. Maybe both._

Grace looked at Arlene a little confused as Arlene stared at Sam. "Grace why don't you have a seat in that booth over there and I'll go call my guy" Sam said

Grace nodded as Arlene walked to the bar. She made her way to the booth and was approached by another waitress. She was blond, a little shorter than Arlene. Her expression was more welcoming as she smiled.

"Hi I'm Sookie. I heard Sam's trying to get your truck fixed" She said her accent was thick as Grace smiled

_She is way too gorgeous to be in here. Wonder if Sam's put a move on her yet._

Grace smiled to herself looking at the menu thinking Sam was too much of a gentlemen and was the first guy she's met that hasn't instantly thought about having sex with her.

Sookie stepped back a little surprised. Grace looked up confused.

_No way._

"I'll have a beer" Grace said ignoring the thought from Sookie.

Grace fought the urge to think about the mental response between them.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything...

Chapter 3: Revelations

_I could of sworn she read my thoughts_

Grace shut her mind of as she gave Sookie a small innocent smile. She knew instantly what Sookie could do and she had no intention of sharing that they were alike. She was starting new in Bon Temp. She wasn't going to be taken advantage of here, not again.

"I'll be right back" Sookie said still confused. Turning on her heel she stalked off.

Grace took a look around the place trying to clear her thoughts. She had never met anyone like her before; she had never had a mental conversation with anyone before. In Miami the wrong kind of people knew what Grace could do and she fought to escape the life they made her live. She wasn't going to get caught up in the same dangers here. She had to wonder though if Sookie was open about her telepathy, if the people around her knew what she could do. Grace had already discovered that Sookie can read peoples thoughts, but wondered if it went beyond that. Grace wasn't about to sit her down and swap stories about their mental abilities. Grace was going to play dumb for her own sake.

She looked around the bar trying to think about anything but Sookie and what had just happened. Animal heads were hung all over the place. Everyone seemed to be regulars here, like it was their second home. Their thoughts were all simple. Grace still tried to block everything out for some quiet.

_Holy smokes, she is hotter than hell in a hand basket. Jason Stackhouse you just found yourself your future wife._

Grace looked over to the bar where the thoughts were coming form. She couldn't help but laugh to her self. Sookie came back with the beer and looked at her again curious as to what Grace was looking at. Grace glanced up at Sookie and cleared her head.

Sookie followed the trail of her stare to her brother Jason. She rolled her eyes "That's my brother Jason"

Grace's attention turned to Sookie as she held her thoughts. She nodded a little embarrassed that she was caught staring.

_I'll give Jason 5 minutes before he's buying her a drink_

Grace raised her eyebrow as she sipped her beer. "Your brother seems to have a wondering eye" Grace said

"It's like he has ADD with women" she shook her head annoyed. "And they all don't seem to mind they he goes through them like socks"

Grace nodded. "Well when a boy that good looking can work it I say let him, he'll eventually meet his match" she said with her eyebrow raised as she sipped her beer

Sookie looked at Grace a little offended at her comment. She didn't agree with Grace's outlook on Jason's life.

Grace smiled as she saw Sam come back out. "Good news, my buddy can pick up your truck tomorrow morning, and he has a radiator that he can replace" Sam said proudly

Grace sighed relieved "Great that's great. Sam thank you so much."

"It's no trouble at all. Just trying' to show ya how good the people of Bon Temps are" he smiled

_Sam is there anything you won't do for a pretty face? You never look at me that way anymore. Guess you really have moved on…_

Grace heard Sookie and looked at her with a blank expression. Sookie looked back at Grace aware that she knew what Sookie was thinking, the expression on Grace's face was a tell.

"Well I'm starting to like it here already" Grace said trying to recover.

"I can give you a lift to your house if you wanted to stick around. Maybe order dinner on the house" Sam suggested

Grace smiled appreciative of Sam's offer. She didn't want to take advantage of him but knew Sam's thoughts were innocent, he wanted to spend some time with Grace. She couldn't help but feel flattered that not only were there nice guys around, but they were interested in her.

She looked at Sookie again a little apprehensive. She could tell Sookie was watching and listening closely. It was giving Grace a headache. She never had to try this head to block her own thoughts, it was always the other way around.

"Sam thank you but I don't want to put you out" She said trying to ignore Sookie as she gave hi a soft smile.

Sam waved it off "I'll get Lafayette to cook you up his famous Cajun chicken and fritters" he said not waiting for Grace to protest.

Sam turned on his heel and Sookie followed him before Grace could answer. Grace sat smiling to herself but still anxious that she had to keep her guard up because of Sookie.

Sookie followed Sam to the back, Grace assumed to ask him what his feelings were for Grace. Grace looked over to the bar and saw Sookie's brother still watching her with a smile on his face. Grace couldn't help but smile flattered. His thoughts were that of most guys she encountered. But his thoughts were sweet. Despite his attention span for women he was another kind hearted man. Maybe Bon Temps men were a little different. But like in Miami, it didn't matter how nice of a person they were, if they saw opportunity they took it no matter the cost or who got hurt.

With that glance Jason got up from the bar with his beer and walked to the booth Grace was sitting in. She brushed her cheek as she brushed her hair back with a chuckle. She knew this was going to be amusing.

_Holy shit she's even hotter up close. An ACDC shirt too, she's into good music too. Yup you have found your wife Stackhouse._

"Hi there, I couldn't help but notice you watching me over there" he said sitting down confidently and slyly. It was almost child like, but Grace could tell his experience level was not of a child's.

Grace smiled "I believe you were the one watching me" she raised an eyebrow throwing it back in his face.

Jason sat back amused that Grace was holding her own. He smiled concededly "And how could I not, I'm surprised the whole place aint making eyes at you" he said

Grace stared at her hands with a chuckle "You say that to every girl you meet?" She knew what his thoughts were going to be.

_Mostly. The girls love it._

He shook his head "No one has walked through those doors looking as gorgeous as you"

Grace raised her eyebrows with a nod. She knew exactly the kind of game Jason was playing. "I'm sure you don't say that to just anyone either" she said sarcastically

Jason smiled "I'm Jason, Jason Stackhouse. Sookie's my sister" he said pointing to the bar where Sookie was standing

Grace smiled glancing over to see if Sookie was watching. She had to think Sookie wasn't please Grace had the attention of her boss and former admirer and her brother.

"I'm Grace" she smiled

"Grace, such a pretty name. You new in town?" he sipped his beer

She nodded "From Miami"

He smiled "I hear they have great beaches"

_And tons of babes. Even nude beaches too.._

"Jason stop pestering her" Sookie came back with the plate of food. Jason looked at her defensive.

"I wasn't pestering her. We were having a nice conversation" he argued

_Its bad enough Sam's already head over heels I don't need you to be fawning over miss tall dark and beautiful too, even it is just for a night._

Grace looked away a little offended. _Maybe someone's a little jealous the spotlight isn't on her anymore. _Grace paused shutting her eyes, immediately regretting her thought as she heard a crash.

Sookie had dropped the plate and her face was white as a ghost. Grace was caught.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Chapter 4: You can do what?

* * *

Grace stared at the dropped food and then stared at her hands.

_I knew it!  
_

Slouched in her seat she anticipated Sookie to make a scene. _So much for wanting to start a new life where no one knows what I can do... The one town I arrive in I meet another telepath…and a nosey one at that.  
_

Sookie still stood not paying attention to Sam or Jason staring at her. _I heard that you know…_

Grace finally looked Sookie in the eyes sternly. _Lets keep this between us…_

Sookie stood looking at Grace wondering why she was trying so hard to keep her ability a secret. Sookie could see the desperation in Grace's face _Why keep it a secret? _She asked

Grace looked at her _I didn't have such luck with the people who knew what I could do. _

"Sook…" Sam finally said worried. "You alright?"

Sookie broke her stare from Grace and looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry" looking at Sam apologetically "I don't know what happened.." she said defeated.

Grace looked down _Thank you.._

Sam got out of the booth and helped Sookie clean up the dish lying on the floor and the plate from Sam, Sookie looked at Grace once more. _Lets talk about this after work.._

Grace glanced at Sam and Jason. Cringing inside. She didnt want to talk to anyone about it. Her plan of living a new life not revolving around her ability suddenly didnt seem like an option now that Sookie knew.

With that Sookie walked off with the mess and Sam following still worried. Grace was somewat relieved that Jason didnt seem to notice Grace's defeated expression.

Jason shook his head as he sat in front of Grace but stared in the distance "That girl, she does that sometimes, its mostly becuase she can read minds. She read some dirty thought soeone has and she'll be so shocked she'll just drop a whole pile of things. Hope it wasnt mine " Jason said turning his attention to Grace with a smile.

Grace almost spat out her beer as she stared at Jason in Shock. She couldn't believe Jason would admittedly divulge Sookie's gift.

Grace looked around "Jason…Even if that was true" she mused to save face "You think Sookie would want you telling people her business?" she asked honestly

Jason shrugged thinking nothing of it. "Everyone in town knows…" he said. There was innocence in his expression; he really didn't mean any harm. "Some just think she's crazy ….and then there's Bill and Eric.."

As soon as Grace could ask Jason more about how public Sookie's ability was Sam was back at the table with a new plate.

"I'll be about half an hour" Sam said "Then I can take you home"

Grace smiled "take your time" she looked up at him as he turned back to back to his office.

"Yeah I'm takin' good care of her Sam. Don't you worry" Jason said with a smile

Sam grinned turning back "Yeah Jason that's why I'm hurrying"

Grace covered her smile with her hand bashful. She normally wasn't this embarrassed around men. She certainly had confidence but it was more of a front to show she could hold her own and to intimidate men so they wouldn't bother her. But the people she met at Merlotte's were something else. Grace couldn't help herself.

"Sam what a guy. He is one of the nicest people I know" Jason thought out loud.

Grace smiled in agreement.

In minutes the dish that was in front of Grace was cleared. Jason sat amazed that someone as small as grace packed away so much food. She sat proud with a shrug. But she still wondered what Jason meant by mentioning Bill and Eric.

"Where does it go?" Jason asked in amazement

_Get ready Jason, your down to one move left that you only leave fore desperate times. I am definitely takin' her home tonight, if it means I have to beg I'll do it._

Grace started to slide out of the booth a little uncomfortabe not wanting to see what else he had up his sleeve. "I'll be right back"Grace said dodging whatever Jason was about to do or say next. As she turned her back she sighed relieved.

She walked around to the washrooms she saw as they first came in. As she reached the door she heard Sookie behind her

_Why Bon Temps?_

Grace turned to Sookie

"I told you..." she said referring to Sookie hearing her thoughts. Grace said matter of fact.

Sookie shook her head "But why bon temps? "

Grace looked down not wanting to share her life story with a complete stranger who was starting on Grace's last nerve. Sookie was lucky she managed to get that much information and still able to use her legs.

"We all do things for our own reasons. Look I appreciate you not saying anything before, your brother says your pretty open about what you can do but I tend to go by my own way of things" Grace explained

Sookie stood not satisfied_ Is it just humans minds you can read?_

Grace sighed annoyed. _No. Shifters, Were's…..vampires.. _She raised her eyebrows silently asking if Sookie was done prying._  
_

Sookie's jaw dropped as her eyes widened "You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled

Grace stood shocked not trusting Sookie to keep her secret while having that kind of reaction.

_Jesus Christ... _Grace shook her head

Sookie gathered herself _Sorry. Its just I can't at least with Vampires I cant. What's it like? How can you do it?_

Grace looked around and shrugged "Its not the same as the others. Its more pictures, have to really concentrate to get a pattern of thought" she said softly

Sookie shook her head _"Are you…a fey?"_ she asked

Grace raised her eyebrows in confusion _What the hell is a fey?_

Sookie shrugged "A human fairy hybrid" Sookie said simply

Trying to hold in her laughter Grace shook her head. "I don't think so."

Sookie felt a sense of relief that there was still that distinction between them. "Is there anyone else in your family that's like you?" she asked

Grace nodded "My brother, Lucas."

"Does he hide it too?"

"He's dead so yes, and very well" Grace snapped. there was no way for Sookie to know about Grace's brother but stil Grace took it personaly that Sookie had brought it up.

Sookie stood surprised. For once she didn't have a reply for Grace to compete with. She stood silent.

Grace turned for the door to the washroom but turned back to Sookie quickly. "You may think its ok for everyone in town to know your ability, but trust me when I say its gonna end up biting you in the ass. Just ask my brother…..oh, right" she tilted her head bitterly and walked into the bathroom. Sookie stood angry but aware from her own experiences that there was truth to Grace's advice.

There was quiet. She was able to let her guard down, as she stood alone and stared at herself in the mirror. The dark hair was still taking some time to get used to. The bags under her eyes were enough indication she needed to sleep. Grace let a few more minutes pass and took in the peace. When she the opportunity to be still in silence memories of her brother would fill her head, she couldn't help but think about him. She missed him more every day. She wasn't going to end up like Lucas, and she would do whatever it took to keep her secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Love the reviews guys! Keep em coming! :)

I dont own any TB characters...

Chapter 5:

* * *

Grace stayed in the washroom as long as she could. Silence was always something that she appreciated but for that moment Grace was grateful to be alone with just her thoughts and no one else's.

As she walked back out she saw Jason gone from the booth and over at the pool table talking to another girl. Sookie really wasn't exaggerating when she said Jason had a short attention span with women.

"Grace. You ready to go?" She heard Sam behind her

She turned and nodded with a smile.

Sam looked at the booth and saw Jason gone. And looked over where he had moved trying to hide his smile.

_Good thing that boy has a short attention span._

Grace smiled as they headed for the door. As they walked outside Grace turned one last tine glancing at Sookie standing at the bar, watching them leave.

Grace gave Sam the address of the house and in the short drive they approached the house. Grace looked out the window not impressed. "What a piece of junk"

The house stood on empty land. Blue shutters hung on the white house. The hose was pretty big for just one person to be living in it. Grace wondered why her Aunt kept it for so long.

Sam couldn't help but laugh "Well maybe compared to what you're used to, where did you come from anyways?" He asked getting out of the Truck

"Miami" Grace followed.

They stood in front of the porch that wrapped around the house. The white paint was faded and the wood was starting to rot. Sam nodded impressed "Well then my point stands"

Grace shook her head amused. She could feel herself letting her guard down, every thought that he had was honest and good hearted. He was helping her out of the goodness of his heart, not for any hidden agendas. Grace hadn't met someone like him before.

Grace smiled to herself at the thought, grabbing her bag as she stepped up the front steps to the porch. The furniture was still outside but in rough shape. "When did your aunt pass away?" Sam asked

Grace looked at Sam with a small shrug "Lawyer said a few months ago. The house wasn't even listed in her will. Hell I had only met her a few times when I was young"

"Musta left an impression on her" Sam replied.

"Or I'm the only living person left in the family" Grace said quietly as she dug her keys out of the bag.

Sam heard and stood with a sad expression. He felt guilty for his comment. He knew what it was like to live without a family. "Grace…" he began to apologize

Grace smiled at him honestly "its fine Sam" Grace didn't want to explain. Her trust in Sam was growing by the minute but she wanted to keep her past in the past. It was no good to start telling people what had happened to her and why she left Miami, just in case by chance someone came looking for her. She cringed at the thought of Cody coming, or worse.

The door unlocked the front door and looked inside. "Not much different than outside" She said stepping in.

Sam followed inside taking a look around. Grace flicked the light switch on but no light came. "Maybe the bulbs burnt out" he said "I can get those fixed for ya in the morning if you like?" he offered

Grace smiled as she sighed "Sam you've already done enough" she said "I feel like I'd be taken advantage of ya" she said

Sam shook his head "Don't want to sit in the door do ya? Besides whom else you know around here? Sookie could change a light bulb if her life depended on it"

Grace chuckled at the comment. She dreaded the though of living next door to Sookie, but at the same time saw the irony in the situation. She stared at Sam once more as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised. They both knew Sam was right.

As Grace was about to agree, they both heard a shot gun from outside. Grace stood frozen in fear that the shot was intended for her. Sam ran out and Grace followed closely behind/ She couldn't help but grab his arm in fear.

The looked over at Sookie's house and saw Jason on the porch with a gun and someone on the lawn.

"Who is Jason shooting at" Grace asked

Sam sighed angrily "Its Bill"

Grace looked over trying to get a glimpse of his face. Jason had mentioned him earlier and was curious why he was shooting at him.

"Must be trying to talk to Sookie again.." Sam said "Better hope he's got wood bullets in there"

Grace looked at Sam "He's a vampire?" she was shocked. Fear rushed over her again knowing Sookie was involved with a vampire and had to be protected by her brother.

"What does he want with Sookie?"

_Can't he just accept that he blew it, he aint gonna get her back not after lying to her like that_

Grace was surprised that someone like Sookie would date a vampire. "They were a couple" Sam said simply "I don't really know all the details but their not anymore and Jason is about 5 seconds away from doing something I wish I had done a long time ago" Same watched Sookie's house.

Grace nails were still dug into Sam's arm as he realized. He looked down at smiled looking back up at her. "Hey it's ok. The only one about to get hurt here is Bill if we're lucky. You ever met a vampire before?" he asked

Grace concentrated hard while watching Bill. All she could see where flashes of Sookie. Times Grace was assuming they spent together. Grace could tell Bill did love her.

_I was only doing what I could to protect her. I should have told her from the start that the Queen wanted her. I should have told her. I need her._

"Grace?" Sam asked watching as Grace stared blankly at Sookie's house. She knew why the Queen would want Sookie. Grace thought maybe Sookie and her were alike, maybe Grace was a Fey, whatever that was. Grace had a feeling it was the same reason why the Queen of Florida wanted Grace.

"Sorry what?" Grace came out of it with a headache

"You alright? Kinda zoned out on me there.. You scared cuz you never met a vampire before?" Sam asked

Grace looked at the floor "No…I haven't" she lied. "Just still trying to get used to them being out in the open" she said

Sam nodded "Yeah, since Bill got here, he's brought nothing but trouble to town" Sam said bitterly. Sam knew that not everything that happened to Bon Temps was Bill's fault but at least for the drama in Sookie's life was because of him.

"Maybe I should go over there, make sure Jason is alright" He looked at Grace "Will you be alright here? He cant come inside unless you invite him" same said

Grace nodded as Sam stepped down the porch and walked over. She turned and walked inside the house and locked the door. Taking a deep breath she moved to the window and watched Sam approach the house. The feeling that her old life was about to catch up to her suddenly filled her entire being, it almost made her sick.


	6. Chapter 6

Review!

I own nothing...

Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning Grace was up early. She didn't sleep much knowing what had happened the night before, and kept thinking about what would happen is vampires here found out about her secret and Cody finding her.

She felt the need to go next door to talk to Sookie. She didn't want to but she needed to know if she was safe here with her secret and why the Vampire Queen wanted Sookie.

Sookie's house looked in as bad of shape as Grace's. It may have been too early to stop by, and after how she treated Sookie last night, didn't have a right to come over demanding Sookie share her life with Grace if she won't do the same.

"Grace…" Sookie answered the door.

She heard Graces thoughts. "You bet you don't have much right coming over here…." She sighed "But I have to apologize for last night. Jason is a little over protective since what happened with Bill and Bill…well that's a whole other story" Sookie began. Her tone started icy and softened in an instant. Sookie did feel bad for the commotion last night and despite the rough start her and Grace got off to, she worried about Grace even though she didn't exactly trust her.

Grace nodded "Yeah about that. Sookie. Why was Bill sent by the Queen to try and get you? Why does she want you?"

Her eyes shot open as she remembered Grace could read vampires minds "What did you hear?"

Grace stood with a shrug "That she had some interest in you and sent Bill for you.."

Sookie looked down "That all you got?"

Grace stood annoyed. "I'm sorry I was a little freaked out knowing a vampire was yelling outside your house last night. I was a little too preoccupied"

_And Bill didn't mean to hurt you the way he did. He really does love you.._

Sookie shook her head reading into Grace. Saddness rushed over Sookie as she looked down. She would deal with Bill later, She needed to know about Grace.

"What happened in Miami Grace? Why are you so set on keeping who you are a secret?" she was starting to get sick of Grace's secrecy.

Grace looked away "Because I…" she stopped

Sookie looked closer at Grace and read her thoughts. Grace was still not used to having to protect her thoughts.

_If Cody finds me he'll tie me up and drag me back to Florida and give me back to them. I'm not going back to the Queen; I'm done listening in on other vampire. And No one's getting my blood. I don't belong to anyone._

"Who's Cody, and what does the queen want with your blood?" Sookie stopped as she asked.

Grace shut her mind off and looked away again. "I don't know" she lied.

"Grace… I'm sorry that happened to you, your boyfriend sold you off to listen in on other vampires? I know that feeling" She said bitterly

Grace sighed as she stepped around the porch. "You see why I want to keep this secret? That wont happen to me again it won't"

Sookie shook her head "This vampire Queen of Florida, she'll find you"

Grace shook her head. "She's dead. So probably not, unless the new Queen finds out about me somehow but I made sure that I would never have to live that kind of life again Sookie, and I will do whatever it takes" There was seriousness in her eyes

Sookie raised her eyebrows, she didn't like being threatened "That a threat Grace?" she asked folding her arms

"Take it however you like.." she replied.

The headache was approaching as Grace was trying to keep her thoughts blocked from Sookie. By this time Sookie knew what Grace was doing. It showed Sookie just how much more powerful Grace was than Sookie, jealousy started to form.

"She killed your brother didn't she?" Sookie asked not having to read her mind. "That why you killed her?"

Grace shook her head. "Its so much more complicated then that Sookie. Not everything is as simple as is it is here.." She shook her head unimpressed with Sookie's reasoning. She knew Sookie wasn't just any dumb blonde. She saw her share drama but hers involved men she loved. High school drama compared to what Grace had gone through.

"Grace this doesn't have to be a fight. We can help each other.." Sookie offered. Her good-natured self was over coming her jealousy

"I don't need your help Sookie. I'll just look out for myself, I'm the only one I can trust and depend on" Grace said defeated. She didn't want it to be that way. The only person she could trust was her brother, but he was taken from her.

"I'm sorry that Lucas was taken from you, I don't know what I'd do without Jason, even though I could kill him sometimes" Sookie thought out loud

Grace missed Lucas more than she could describe "Just please, I just want to start a new life for myself. A simple one" Grace pleaded.

"You don't have to ask that, Grace, I wouldn't do something like that. Sell you out to vampires." she said speaking of Cody. She wondered why Grace would be with someone like him.

Grace read Sookie and chuckled irritated "Because like I said, its much more complicated that you can comprehend Sookie." She wasn't letting Sookie in. There was way too much about Grace's life that needed to stay a secret.

Her head was pounding to the point where Grace's thoughts were about to overflow. "Lets just make a deal, I'll stay out of your head if you stay out of mine?" Grace asked

Sookie looked at her not impressed "You know it's not that simple..." she shot back.

Sookie looked out to the lawn and saw a van pull into the driveway. Grace saw Sookie's expression and turned to see. The van read Herveaux Contracting. "Friend of yours?" Grace asked

_Alcide…_

Sookie didn't answer as the owner stepped out and approached the house. Grace felt a smirk creep across her face as he stepped towards them. He was huge, dark hair and a full beard. He wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a crazy thing to do in the heat they were in. As he stepped up the porch steps he stopped looking at Grace.

_Good thing Sookie's ok. I just needed to see if she was all right. Who is that? She is gorgeous..._

Sookie rolled her eyes, as Grace kept her face turned from Sookie even though Sookie knew what Grace was thinking, rather she could see.

"Hey Sookie" He smiled

She smiled "Alcide what are you doing out here?" She tried to ignore Grace's thoughts

He shrugged "Your brother called last night, said Bill came around again. Just wanted to make sure you were ok" he said.

Grace read into him more, then looked at Sookie. She didn't have to touch them to see the memories. Alcide seemed like he was another man with a kind and good heart. Her wariness started to fade, but she needed to go give her head a rest.

Sookie nodded "fine. He left eventually"

"I knew you'd be safe...that's not what I was makin' sure of.." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Sookie looked at her feet. _ I feel like my heart explodes every time I see Bill. I don't know if I'll ever get over that._

Grace looked at Sookie with sad eyes. She felt her guard drop slightly seeing Sookie's pain but knew that Sookie could hear her. "I gotta go, I'll see you later Sookie" Grace said.

She glanced at Alcide for a moment as she walked passed him heading back to her house. Alcide was one gorgeous guy. Grace felt herself blushing as she almost ran back to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing :)

Chapter 7

* * *

Pacing the house she needed something to keep her busy but the house was empty and she had no car. Sam hadn't told her when he'd be coming by or when her truck would be ready. Grace could help but want to trust Sookie, there was a hint of competition between then and she knew Sookie was a little jealous of her but she could tell Sookie was a good person. But in her experience good people also go bad. She thought of Cody.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. Grace nearly jumped out of her own skin. She opened the door to see Sookie's gorgeous visitor.

She tried to hide her smile "Can I help you?" she asked

He smiled. "Sorry to bother you, you left before I could introduce myself. I'm Alcide Herveaux" he said with a small smile. His smile was kind with a bit of flirtation in it. Grace's mind wondered at what could be under that shirt of his. He was even bigger as he stood in her doorway. It was odd that such a large person had such a kind face.

Grace glanced at her feet as she raised an eyebrow. Another man in Bon Temps was making her blush.

_This house is in need of some serious work. If she hires me then I can keep an eye on Sookie and look at her pretty face every day._

Grace could help but be slightly amused at his reasoning. But then again she was in need of a hand and felt Sam was already doing too much. "Nice to meet you Alcide Herveaux Grace Miller" she reached out her hand to shake his.

He she shook it she saw everything, him as a werewolf, his memories as a child. As she pulled her hand away Alcide saw the surprise in her face. "Everything ok?" he asked

Grace didn't expect Alcide to be a werewolf. It did explain why he'd be crazy enough to wear flannel in the middle of summer. "Your hand. Its hot" she said trying to hide her surprise with a smirk. She had never met a werewolf before but heard that they were more than a myth.

Alcide looked at his hand with a chuckle "Yeah, people say that. Sorry"

Grace stood with a smile. Alcide cleared his through at the silence. Grace was amused by his slight intimidation of her. "Um the reason I came bay was to drop off my card. I know Sookie's house is in need of some repairs and she had mentioned that you just moved in so if you need anything done just give me a call. I get work done pretty fast and for a good price" he nodded

He handed Grace his business card and she looked down at the print. "Thanks, yeah there's a few things I saw already. I just got to town last night so once I get settled I'll give you a call" she smiled

Alcide blushed "Great… mind if I ask where you moved from?"

"Florida" she said simply. "Just inherited this house from my aunt"

Alcide nodded. "I'd say lucky you but…" he stopped.

Grace laughed "I know the place is in rough shape, hopefully not for long though. Thanks again Alcide" she smiled. She was definitely flirting with Alcide and he was too

Alcide nodded sheepishly. "Hope to hear from you Grace.." he turned down the porch steps and headed back to the van. Grace watched him at the door with a smile.

It was well after dark and Grace had gotten her truck back quicker than she thought. Sam had dropped it off not long after Alcide had left and told Sam that he had offered to do some repairs on the house if she wanted.

"I don't know much about him other than what Sookie said" Sam replied

Grace loaded the fridge with some food and unpacked the other bags, "Well maybe I should hire him, it looks like Fern didn't keep up the house very well" Grace replied as she went through the cupboards making a mental note of what else she needed. The repairs on the truck weren't that expensive but Grace only had so much money to her name and was starting to think about where she could earn some money. Honest money.

"He say he was pretty cheap?" Sam asked

Grace shrugged "Does anyone ever say they'll do work for cheap and mean it?" she smiled

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement.

Grace smiled "Nothings really cheap anymore, which is why I should start looking for work"

Sam nodded with a smirk "You can start tonight if you like"

She turned to Sam. Once again he was doing her another favor. "Sam…"

He held out his hands in surrender "What, you told Arlene you used to bartend. Just so happens I need a bartender. Tara's taken some time off to figure some things out"

_Say yes…_

Grace shook her head. It was her only option but she didn't want to do anything that would mess up her relationship with Sam. She knew he was attracted her and she was to him as well but she was the last person that needed to be in a relationship at the moment. She would only put Sam in danger.

Sam stood in front of Grace "So..What do you say?"

Grace thought about it once more as she smiled rolling her eyes. His persuasiveness was another charming quality he had as she looked at him defeated. "Ok boss. You got a deal" she held her hand.

Sam smiled shaking it. "Deal" Grace had the same feeling when she Shook Alcide's hand. She saw Sam turn into a dog, his life, and his secret. She pulled her hand away; she was white as a ghost.

Sam looked at his hand then at Grace worried. 'What?"

Grace shook her head. Sam had a secret as well and she saw the reasons why he kept it hidden, he saw the maenad that tried to kill him, his feelings for Sookie, and his hatred for Bill.

"Grace" he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Grace got a hold of herself and centered her thoughts so Sam's didn't overpower hers. "I'm sorry.." she said

Sam looked at her unsure. Grace wanted to tell him what she was but she didn't know how. By telling Sam everything it would only put him in danger, she didn't want to risk it.

"I sometimes get these migraines, they come and go" she said. She wasn't exactly lying, that's how they felt at first when she would touch people.

When her telepathy was still new to her she could read peoples minds at a close distance but when she would touch another human, their thoughts became hers, it was an intense pain as she grew up with it. It felt like a blinding migraine every time someone touched her as she saw his or her mind. As she's learned to use her power its gotten better, she learned to control her mind so that her thoughts would always be dominant and that she didn't have to be touched to see someone's mind, she could do it now just by being close to them. Since vampires made their existence known, they have a different effect on Grace; she figured supernatural beings were a little different. With vampires Grace has to really focus to get a pattern of thought, other than that she will just see flashes of memories, but they're slower than a humans and she still needs to touch them to get even deep in their minds.

She didn't realize until touching Sam that she didn't see into his mind as well as other humans, she wasn't trying to. She had never met a shape shifter or a werewolf to know how her ability would work.

"I'm fine. Lets get to work" Grace tried to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

* * *

The bar was packed as Sam opened the door for Grace. "Come on into my office and I'll get you a shirt" he said leading her to the back.

Grace saw Sookie and Arlene as she passed the bar.

_I'll give her 3 days before she hooks up with Sam and then another week till she ends up in a ditch._

Grace blocked out Arlene and glanced at Sookie. Sookie gave Grace a small smile, she tried to do the same. It was going to be hard working for Grace to work with someone who was constantly watching her, physically and mentally. Grace never had to work as hard as she did to block out her thoughts. Sookie already knew too much about her passed, if she knew everything Grace didn't know what Sookie would do.

She heard Lafayette in the kitchen. "Just could stay away could you now" he said

Grace smiled "You're just too beautiful Lafayette"

Sam laughed "Don't encourage him Grace" he said opening the door to his office. "Alright" he said rummaging through a box. "Feel free to leave your stuff in here, everyone else does" he said pulling out a shirt and handing it to her.

_I have got to stop hiring beautiful women. _

Grace took the white t-shirt and nodded. She was hoping that Sam would get realize that she wasn't any good for him. Sam was great and he was showing Grace that nice guys do exist but Grace would only do him harm.

"I'll give you a minute to change. Just come to the bar when you're ready" Sam nodded with a smile.

Grace nodded silently as he walked out and got changed. She took the minute to relax her thoughts and clear her mind. Being in a crowded place always took more energy out of her trying to block everyone out but with Sookie around she needed to block out her own thoughts as well, something she wasn't used to.

Sam stood at the bar restocking the shelves as Grace approached. "Alright" he clapped his hands together.

He looked at Grace _she does look good in one of my shirts_

Grace rolled her eyes as she stood behind the bar. Sam handed her the drink book "You may want that. Just in case"

Grace looked at it and shoved it in her back pocket. "Probably not" she smiled

Sam raised his hands with a smile. Arlene came to the bar. "Sam can I get a southern and seven?" she asked

Sam looked at Grace who already was filing the glass with 7-up. "Sure thing Arlene…"

Grace handed Arlene the drink and a smirk. And went and took an order from the bar. She was already ahead of everyone else.

"I guess you won't be needing me" Sam said amazed at Grace's bartending skills.

Grace nodded. Sam turned to go back into this office as Sookie approached the bar.

"Welcome to the team" Sookie said with a smile

Grace returned the expression. Reading Sookie's mind "I need the money Sookie and no I'm not going to sleep with Sam, even though I know some employees have been known to" she said with a cocked eyebrow hinting that Sookie almost ventured down a similar road. Sookie looked away knowing Grace had a point.

_I know what he is…_Grace thought

Sookie's face fell "He told you?" thinking that Sam had laid his whole life out for Grace. Her jealousy was coming back thinking that it took Sam years to finally tell her the truth about him.

Grace shook her head _I touched him and saw everything._

Sookie was confused. She never could see someone's whole life by just touching them. Just a recent memory. "After work. We'll talk" she said as Grace put the drinks on her tray with a nod even though she wasn't to keen on talking to Sookie about her power.

A few hours had passed and Grace was still working the bar when Bill came in. It felt like the whole place froze when they saw him. Sookie stood staring at Bill torn, she looked like she was about to explode but her thoughts were sad as Grace read them.

"Bill you can't be here" Sookie approached him.

"If she sticks him in my section, I swear I'm going to rip her pretty blonde hair out" Arlene said standing at the bar.

Grace stood next to her watching finding her comment funny. The way Bill looked at Sookie matched his thoughts.

_I would do anything to get her back, for her to forgive me. _

"Sookie please, I can't go on with my life with out you" he pleaded, "This is a public establishment. I have the same right to be here as anyone else"

Bill looked around the bar and stopped at Grace, having not seen her before. His thoughts were still on Sookie as he stared at Grace but her throat felt as if it were closing up on her as she stood in fear. Bill tilted his head as he looked at Grace in the eyes. Almost as if Bill could feel Grace in his thoughts. He looked back at Sookie who was watching Grace.

_Do you want me to get Sam? _Grace thought

Sookie shook her head in response to Grace "Bill please. Just leave me alone"

Grace glanced behind her to see if Sam was still in his office when she heard Arlene.

_Christ, I know this night was going to be a shitty one. I'm going to get Sam _

Arlene walked to the back when Grace heard the door open. Another vampire. Grace froze.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

Two vampires stood in the bar obviously not looking for a bottle of True Blood. They both had one thing on their mind and that was Sookie. Grace couldn't help but still feel anxious since Bill looked like he could feel Grace reading his thoughts. Bill looked around the room for a moment before glancing at her. There was a lump in Grace's throat as she tried to look busy.

The second vampire stood behind them. He was much taller than Bill, his blonde hair smoothed back and a grin on his face. He was the most beautiful vampire Grace had seen, and what was a lot for Grace to admit. His sight was on Sookie, as Bill turned to him angry that he was there. There was a look of determination and spite in his eyes while he ignored Bill's presence. He was dressed too nice just to be any normal vampire; Grace knew he was of some importance, which made her more nervous.

"What are you doing here Eric, this doesn't concern you" Bill said bitterly. The was an obvious tension between the two males. Bill was territorial over Sookie, and almost threatened by Eric. Eric stood with a confidence so grand that nobody could intimidate him, at least anything human.

"Bill….Did you not hear her? She would like you to leave her alone" he said after a pause, His voice was deep and smooth, but a bit rough. His words were almost in a mocking tone as he grinned.

It almost made Grace cringe inside. His thoughts were conflicted. He didn't care for humans but was battling feelings for Sookie, he wanted her for her blood and her powers, but he was fighting through more.

The blonde vampire finally took his eyes off Sookie and looked around. He stopped at he saw Grace and tilted his head for a moment with a smile before looking back at Bill. He began to wear the same expression Bill did. He felt someone reading his thoughts. Grace tried to shut her brain off but it was going a mile a minute.

"Eric I believe I also told you to stay away from me as well" Sookie spat out. "The two of you have no business being here so please leave and let me be"

Bill pleaded once more "But Sookie, you need to be protected. Sophie-Anne is still after you" Bill said

As Grace heard the vampire Queen's name she held her stomach in terror. She was still after Sookie, what would Sophie-Anne do if she found out there was blood out there more powerful than Sookie's.

She shook her head "The only thing I need protection from, is you two. Now please go before Sam comes out here with a shot gun"

"Too late…" Eric said looking passed the bar.

Grace turned to see Sam coming from the back. His face was angry as he stormed out. "You two need to leave. Now, leave her alone" Sam said sternly "Go on, you two aren't welcome in my bar"

Grace looked on at the men's reactions. Bill looked down respectful of Sam's wishes but wanted to object. He wanted to talk to Sookie, he wanted to make things right.

Eric stood firm glancing back at Sam. He turned his attention to Grace before turning on his heel for the door. "Common Bill" he said coolly

Bill hesitated still keeping his eyes on Sookie. "Bill just go.." she said defeated.

By now the whole bar was silent, watching what was going on. Bill finally gave up as he lowered his head and turned to leave. Eric stood holding the door open for Bill and was about to follow him out when he turned to see Grace one last time. Grace looked away not wanting to make eye contact, she would only read him more giving him the feeling that someone was in his head.

As they left the whole bar took a deep breath and went back to their night. Sookie stood frozen staring at the door, her face fallen. Sam held her shoulders and walked her back to his office.

"I swear whenever those two are around, trouble aint far behind" Arlene said standing in front of the bar. Grace took in Arlene's words and followed Sam and Sookie. Arlene had been nothing short of a bitch to Grace the whole night, and listening to Arlene complain about Bill and Eric was not on the list of things Grace wanted to do.

As she passed the kitchen Lafayette was gone. She stopped and leaned over the kitchen window to see where he was. He was on the floor hugging his knees. "Lafayette?" she said walking around to go in the kitchen.

She kneeled in front of him "You alright?" she asked

_The shit is too expensive to sell that fast, I don't know what he expects from me, if I don't get rid of the V Eric and Pam are gonna kill me, and I am way too fuckin pretty do die._

Grace stood surprised, Lafayette looked like a lot of things but a drug dealer wasn't one of them. She concentrated and saw everything, how Eric locked him in a dungeon, and as Lafayette tried to get out he was shot. Now Eric had him dealing vampire blood for him as a price for not killing him for doing it in the first place.

Grace looked around to see if anyone else was around. "Lafayette…listen to me" Grace said quietly "He's gone" she said

Lafayette looked at Grace for a moment knowing who she was talking about. He kept quiet.

"Do you want me to go get Sam?" She asked

Lafayette shook his head quickly "I just…..just need a minute" he stuttered. There was great fear in his eyes. Grace wondered why a vampire had humans selling vampire blood for him. Most of the were wealthy beyond belief. She thought back to Cody for a moment and shook away the memory.

As she fought the memory, Lafayette got to his feet, feeling embarrassed, he was trying to think of an excuse to give Grace. She tried to hide her smile as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna go check on Sookie" She said not waiting for him to say anything.

They exchanged a silent nod as Grace walked out. She passed Sam on the way to his office. "Hey she ok?" Grace was surprised that she actually was worried about Sookie.

There was a bond that was starting to form based on their commonalty and Grace was starting to trust Sookie's kindness.

He nodded "Yeah, she's pretty upset though, you think you could take her home? Everyone usually clears out right after a vampire comes in" he said annoyed "She's too upset to drive herself"

Grace nodded "Sure" she started for the office.

"Grace" Sam called. Grace turned curious "Those two did a real number on her." Sam said "and when they want something, they usually get it."

Grace didn't know how to respond to Sam's comment. "Just be careful going home" He added.

Grace walked into the office to find Sookie slumped in the arm chair. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed. Grace stood silent but Sookie knew she was there.

"I don't know how I could love someone like him" she said "But I still do" she cried

_Sookie, which one?_

Sookie looked up. "Bill of Course…"

Grace tilted her head "Sookie its ok to love more than one person…or vampire" Grace said softly

Sookie was almost insulted "I do not love Eric Northman" she scoffed

Sookie couldn't hide from Grace, she was slowly learning that lesson as she looked down almost ashamed as Grace saw the dreams Sookie's had, and the memories, and her feelings for him

"He has those nice qualities and has done things that are so out of the ordinary for him, but if he does something nice, he follows it up with something awful" she said starting to calm down. "You cant trust someone like that"

"What's his interest in you?" Grace asked

Sookie shrugged "my telepathy. My blood, he can go out in the sun for a few moments with it in his system."

In that moment Grace used al of her energy to shut her mind off as Sookie looked at her. Grace raised an eyebrow "You don't think he has feelings for you? Real feelings? Like Bills?' Grace tried to distract Sookie

Sookie looked down at her tissue "I don't know, Bills were, or at least I thought real. But it was all a lie" she said

Grace felt like her head was about to explode, Sookie wasn't getting inside her head, not right now. If Grace let up Sookie would find out everything and Grace couldn't afford to let that happen. Sookie's blood can do about a fraction of what Grace's can do. It's the reason she lost her brother, the reason why she had to run.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Grace made an attempt at driving Sookie's old beat up car while Sookie sat in the passenger seat silent. After seeing just about everything, Grace didn't know what to say to Sookie, neither of them seemed trustworthy, but in Graces experience no vampire is trustworthy.

She pulled up to the houses and put the car in park. Sookie didn't move as she looked out the window at her house. "Maybe I could move.." she thought out loud

Grace tried to smile "Where to?" She mused

Sookie thought about it. "Is it really always sunny in Florida?" she asked

Graces smile faded as she looked down. "You don't want to go to Florida Sookie. Trust me"

Sookie looked back her house and sighed "Trust is a funny thing.."

Grace got out of the car hoping Sookie would follow. They walked up the steps to her porch and stopped as they saw Bill sitting on the bench. He stood apprehensive. Grace didn't know how Sookie was going to react, all the while she was trying to hold her thoughts together around Sookie.

Sookie stood and stared at Bill. "I'm sorry. I just….I wanted to tell you that…" He started

Sookie waited. Grace thought it best she leave but Sookie tugged her hand to stay.

"I'm leaving Sookie, I'm leaving Bon Temps, I have caused you too much pain and I cant bare it. I just wanted to say goodbye"

"Bill…" She said. Sookie's thoughts were rapid as she stood trying to find a response. She shook her head. "Please…don't go"

Bill looked up surprised at her words. "But…"

Sookie began to sob. "But I love you…I cant help it. I love you. That don't make what you did right but I cant help how I feel"

Bills expression filled with joy. "Sookie, I'm so sorry" he stepped closer to her.

He took another and he wrapped his arms around her as they both began to sob. Blood streamed from Bills eyes. Feeling out of place, Grace slowly stepped off Sookie's porch and made her way back to her house.

"like a soap opera isn't it" Grace heard

She stepped onto the porch and saw Eric sitting bored. Grace almost jumped out of her own skin. "why are you sitting on my porch" she asked

Eric glanced at Sookie's house "Wanted front row seats to the Bill and Sookie reconciliation party" he stood. "you work with Sookie at that bar…" he remembered.

Grace nodded slowly. "The bar you apparently are not welcome at" She raised an eyebrow.

He was even taller up close as he stood in front of her. He didn't seem as intimidating while on Graces porch. There was a curiosity in his eyes as he looked down a Grace with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Apparently…" he nodded "But the relationship between a shifter" he said with a tone of disgust "and a vampire is somewhat tainted…I think Sam takes it personally" He began to pace the porch

Grace laughed sarcastically. She couldn't believe she was standing with such an attitude. She was playing with fire acting the way she was. But she couldn't help it, there was something about Eric that made her old self come out. The old Grace who lived life to the fullest and took every risk in the book. She wasn't scared infront of him. Despite he was the one person who could take it all away.

Grace tried gather her thoughts. She couldn't help but read Eric. He was thinking about her, what she tasted like, what she looked like naked.

Digging her keys out of her pocket she stepped towards the door. "Well I think the reconciliation is moving to a different location, if you know what I mean and I am not that perverted so good night"

Eric laughed coolly. Grace shut her eyes as she faced the door. "Nothing wrong with that…is there?"

Grace sighed "Not in the least, but I would rather be doing it than watching someone else" she raised an eyebrow as a matter of fact.

Realizing what she had said she tried to reword her statement. Eric raised an eyebrow as he looked at her door. "I didn't mean…" there was no way to recover. She unlocked the door praying that she would be able to get inside unscathed.

She turned to face Eric once inside and counted her blessings. "Aren't you going to invite me in" he tilted his head.

Grace looked at him with a small smile. She had the upper hand again. She pretended to second guess her self "You know I would, but something tells me your going to bang my brains out, drain me dry, all to fill this void that Sookie's left inside of you. And I'm just not in the mood" she said leaning her head against the door with a smirk

She at him up and down, if she had no self respect and a secret like hers she probably would invite him in and let him do all kinds of things to her. He was gorgeous; his black t-shirt hugged his chest as he stood almost surprised. Grace knew he was old, and it seemed that the act of being surprised was a surprise to him. He stood at a loss for words; Grace still wore her smile reading his thoughts. "Good night Mr. Northman" she shut the door leaning her back against it as it shut.

The smirk she wore was the signature to her death wish as she walked upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It was another early morning for Grace. She tried to sleep last night but thoughts of what might happen if Bill or Eric found out her secret kept her up. Every time she was able to go to sleep a new nightmare would form. Some even of her being forced to go back to Miami. She was getting an idea of what had happened with Sookie through her memories and Bill and Eric's thoughts but what they both did to her still made Grace wary. Bill's intentions seemed honest; he really did love Sookie but is bound by vampire politics and hierarchy. She didn't know what to think about Eric yet. After her bold behavior with him last night, she didn't trust herself to be around him incase she did or said the wrong thing. He was dealing with an internal battle, Eric has gone centuries having little regard for humans, they were meaningless to him and he had seen everything in this world. Grace couldn't believe he was over 1000 years old but yet he was surprised by Grace. Grace even surprised herself; he sparked something inside of her. The vampires she dealt with in Miami were something of a different caliber. They had no regard for anything, without orders from the queen they would have torn each other apart. Grace shook her head remembering back to when she was almost made a meal for them if her brother hadn't come in time for her.

Cleaning and arranging furniture seemed to keep her thoughts at peace. Despite holding her secret, if she was going to make it work living a normal life in Bon Temps she had to make her house hers.

Alcide's card sat on the kitchen counter as Grace held the phone. There was no denying that the house needed repairs and Alcide seemed like the right one to do it, that and Grace wondered what he would look like in just a tank top or no shirt at all.

She dialed the number with a raised eyebrow "Herveaux Contracting"

"Hi, this Alcide?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am" he said

"Alcide, this is Grace Sa-Miller" she snapped her eyes shut. She was going to have to practice getting her own name right "Sookie's neighbor?"

Alcide chuckled "I remember you. What can I do for you" his voice was kind

Grace smiled over the phone "Well, I think you know. You've seen this dump. Can I hire you to do some work?" she said

"You got it, I'll be out later on this afternoon to check the place out and after give ya a quote" he offered

"Great, I'll see you soon" she smiled hanging up.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but he really does look good with no shirt on" Grace heard Sookie in the kitchen.

Grace screamed as she stumbled back holding onto the counter. "Jesus Christ Sookie, what is the matter with you? Don't you knock?" Grace scolded Sookie

Sookie stood justified "I did" he defended

Grace stood puzzled; she must have been lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door. But she was certain she had the door locked.

"Dead bolt must be broken. Better get Alcide to change the locks" Sookie Read Grace.

Grace shook her head annoyed as she tried to calm herself down, while concentrating. "I trust you had a good night…" she poked fun

Sookie couldn't hide her smile as she stepped in. "That's why I came over here, to apologize, with Bill and everything I didn't get a chance to thank you for being there for me last night" she said

Grace nodded "You don't have to thank me Sookie" The coffee she had brewed was finally ready "Coffee?"

Sookie nodded "Please. I'm sorry about barging in and scaring you like I did. I didn't think you'd be so on edge" Sookie said as she sat down

Grace knew Sookie didn't mean any harm. She tried to smile "I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump down your throat like that. I guess I'm just trying to get comfortable in this house, not to mention your other vampire was on my porch spying on you and Bill last night" Grace took a seat.

Sookie's jaw dropped as she scoffed to herself "I swear id lock myself up in a padded cell just to get away from that man" she shook her head.

Grace sighed "He was pretty interested in what was going on"

Sookie tried to read Graces mind but Grace kept her thoughts on last night. It wasn't hard to focus on that, she was stuck on how she was with Eric.

Sookie chuckled "He probably would have if you let him in" she read her thoughts on Eric trying to get invited inside.

"So you and Bill are ok again?" Grace changed the subject

Sookie looked down at the cup of coffee wondering how to answer, Grace saw the images flashing through her mind of all that had happened to them recently.

"Sookie he really does love you. I can see it he adores you, for you not for what you are" Grace revealed

Sookie looked up remembering how much more powerful Grace's telepathy is than hers. "what did you see?"

Grace shrugged "That he'll spend an eternity trying to earn back your trust" she said

There was something different about Bill and Sookie's love. Grace had never seen someone love so much as they did for each other. Bill wasn't perfect, but Grace saw just how much he loved Sookie and that he would do anything for her.

Sookie believed Grace as she tried to smile. "Well I guess we'll have to see how things play out"

Grace nodded. She didn't hate talking to Sookie as much as she thought she would.

Sookie looked at Grace a little offended. Her expression evened out as she smiled "I don't hate this either Grace.."

Grace looked at Sookie a little annoyed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to…" She tried find the words

"People being nice to you" Sookie finished her sentence with both eyebrows raised. She's read the few thoughts Grace let slip out and she wasn't dumb, she knew Grace ran from a hard life. She wanted to be able to prove to Grace that she could trust her.

Grace silently chuckled "I guess you could put it that way" she sighed "Its not that I don't want to trust anyone Sookie" She read

Sookie sat silent knowing Grace wasn't finished.

"I just…"Grace paused "I think the less people know about me the better in case my past catches up with me" she said almost defeated. That wasn't the only why she was so secretive. Grace wasn't lying about trying to protect the kind people she's met so far in town, she would hate if Sam got caught up in her mess, and now Sookie as well.

"Grace I know you're scared but there are people here who would protect you" Sookie tried to reason

Before Grace could answer there was a knock at the door. "Hello" the girls heard Alcide's voice.

Grace walked to the front of the house to find the door open and Alcide looking at the lock. Grace shook her head amused "Guess the door is broken. Good thing I didn't find that out last night.." she said

Alcide smiled "Yep and I bet the list doesn't stop at this here door either" he teased

Grace nodded with a smile. "What happened last night" He asked

Sookie came to the front "Hi Alcide"

Alcide nodded at Sookie "Hey Sook. Stayin out of trouble?" He smiled

Sookie tilted her head "Doing the best I can.."

Alcide wasn't convinced "We know that don't mean much" He looked back at Grace "What happened last night Grace?"

Sookie looked between them "Oh Eric stopped by spying on me and Bill"

Alcide stood from his kneeling position "He came by again" He said serious. There was a hint of anger in his eyes, but not at Sookie. There was no denying that Alcide felt protective over Sookie.

"No no its ok." She tried to calm him down "We talked, I cant deny how I feel about Bill…and I trust that his feelings are real too" Sookie glanced at Grace

Alcide calmed down a bit but still didn't like the fact that Sookie was back together with Bill. He looked at Grace and relaxed a bit as he tried to smile. "Mind if I take a look around the house? I want to get started" he asked

Grace nodded silently as Alcide stalked off.

Sookie stood a little uncomfortable. "He'll come around maybe" Grace tried to make Sookie feel better

"Maybe. But vampires and werewolves, not exactly the best of friends" she said "I have to get going, I have the afternoon shift. You coming in tonight?"

Grace nodded "yeah. I'll walk you out" Grace followed Sookie outside. "I need to ask you about Lafayette.." Grace said as they stood on the porch "did you know Eric has him dealing vampire blood?"

Sookie's eyes widened and she shook her head "You see. That's exactly what I'm talking about. Eric let Lafayette go but he turns around and blackmails him into selling V"

Grace stood with her arms crossed. She knew the kind of game Lafayette was forced to play. "When Eric showed up at the bar he freaked" Grace explained "Like crouched in a corner hiding kind of freaked"

Sookie was disgusted with Eric "After work tonight I'm going to march down to Fangtasia and give him a piece of my mind"

Grace raised her eyebrows "Fangtasia?" she didn't know of any place called Fangtasia

"Its his bar in Shreveport" Sookie answered still upset

Grace thought for a moment "If you go down there who's to say Eric will either deny it or take out Lafayette…or both" Grace reasoned

Grace had Sookie at that point. "Let me handle it, just don't say anything to Eric about it, If he wants the blood pushed, it will get pushed. I know how to do it" Grace said

"Grace why put yourself in the middle of it? Selling V is illegal not to mention how are you going to convince Lafayette to give it to you?" Sookie said worried

Grace shrugged "Lets just say Eric Northman isn't the only Vampire selling V" Sookie was beside herself "Besides you told me there are people here would protect me, I'm going to try and do the same"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Alcide was coming back down the stairs as Grace stepped inside. She couldn't help but smile at how attentive he was with the house, he looked at every inch and every corner of the place. Grace knew she was making the right choice by hiring him. She hoped he would take her mind off hiding, and she felt safe knowing he was a werewolf and could protect her if anyone ever caused her trouble. Grace couldn't deny he was nice to look at too.

"Well what's the damage" Grace said with a small smile as she stood at the door.

Alcide came down the last step with an eyebrow raised, he almost didn't want to tell her. There was so much work that needed to be done he didn't want to crush Grace.

_How do I tell a pretty girl like that her house is a piece of shit. There's so much work that has to be done she be still paying off the bill till after she's dead._

Grace nodded "Its ok Alcide I can handle it" she said confidently. She appreciated how he treated her, despite his tough exterior he was very kind and gentle.

He sighed "well the piping is going to need replaced, your one hot bath away from the whole thing bursting, the porch outside is almost completely rotted, most of the doors need refitting as well as your light fixtures, and that roof looks like it might need replaced"

Grace tried to gather herself "Thanks a lot fern…" she mumbled to herself "How much?"

Alcide ran the numbers in his head "well I can do the doors and lighting at no cost, we just got a bunch of fittings sent to us and they were the wrong ones so I can use em here. The other stuff that all depends" he said with a small smile

Grace raised an eyebrow _Is it right that I'm asking her on a date in return to do thousands of dollars in repairs,_

She tried to hide her flushed cheeks "on?"

"Let me take you out" Alcide said with confidence. "I'll charge you whatever is the cheapest, probably the porch"

Grace smiled. "So the cost is dependant on whether or not I go out with you?"

Alcide put his hands on his hips as he nodded "Seems kinda wrong doesn't it, but those are my terms" he joked

Grace shook her head amused "Sookie didn't mention how much of a handful you'd be"

"That a yes?" Alcide asked

Grace held out her hand for him to shake "You got a deal. Although I cant tonight, I have to work then take care of a few things" His hand was so warm, Grace felt her body tingle as he held her hand. She felt his memories, his pain with his ex, his attraction for Sookie and Grace.

Alcide nodded "No problem. I'll stop by in the morning and get started"

Grace smiled as Alcide headed out the door. He stopped at the porch steps "Like I always tell Sookie, stay outta trouble" he smiled

Grace knew that was wishful thinking. She smiled and gave him a nod "See you tomorrow Alcide"

She shut the door behind her and stood and couldn't help but smile. She stood wondering what her first date in Bon Temps was going to be like, especially with a werewolf

The bar was filled as usual. Grace breezed in a little early intending to talk to Lafayette, she was set on helping him get ride of the V and settling the debt he had with Eric. Selling V was just one of the many reasons why she ran from Miami, and Eric Northman wasn't the only vampire around making money selling off his own blood. The Queen of Florida had Grace sell it off to people by listening to their thoughts. Her operation went unnoticed because of Grace. In the time that her and Cody were selling people from out of state would buy from them, a few from Shreveport even.

Lafayette was in the kitchen doing a small jig as he cooked. Grace stood at the door. "I'm glad to see your feeling better" She said at the door

Lafayette turned to see her. He smiled slightly "Nothing a vicodin and a pretty man name Jesus cant fix" He stopped what he was doing completely still holding the spatula in his hand "You didn't tell anyone what happened did you?"

Grace stood with an even expression, her posture was cool and confidant "Sookie knows"

Lafayette dropped his arms disappointed "Bitch why did you have to go do that"

"Because she would have found out anyways" Grace said. Lafayette looked at Grace unsure for a moment.

_Does she know what Sookie can do?_

Grace nodded "yes. Because I can do it too" she answered Lafayette's thought.

He took a step dumbfounded as he shook his head. Lafayette couldn't believe it, suddenly he felt embarrassed knowing that Grace knew why Lafayette had that reaction when Eric came to the bar.

He shook his head "I have seen more shit in these last few weeks for a life time" he said as he went back to cooking

"I can help you sell it" Grace said quietly

He stopped again "now what makes you think I need help pushing the shit"

Grace raised an eyebrow. Lafayette dropped the utensil and sighed

"I know people who buy a lot of it and fast and they happen to be not very far from here. How much do you have?" Grace said

Lafayette thought for a moment "a lot. Eric's listed it as half price but the shit is still pricey"

"That wont matter to my guy" Grace answered "Let me help you"

He looked at Grace "What's in it for you?" he said unsure

She shrugged "We sell it full price. Eric will take his cut thinking it's the full amount and we'll each take 25 percent. And you keep my secret, and I'll keep yours" Grace had thought it through.

It wasn't a bad deal, Grace needed the money and Lafayette wouldn't get a cut if he sold it himself. "You'll keep it quiet from everyone but Sookie" He countered

Grace nodded it was as fair point "Sookie and I may be able to read each others minds, but trust me I can block certain things out. There's a whole lot that she doesn't know. And I am going to keep it that way" Grace countered

"And what if Eric finds out? What do you think he'll do to me if he finds out I got help pushing the blood. Have you met that crazy mother fucker. He is not someone you mess around with" he said

Grace tried to reassure him "You let me handle Eric"

Lafayette didn't know how Grace planned to handle Eric, Grace didn't even know how to handle it, but she figured if she was able to surprise him last night then he was in for a few more if he was to cross her again. He shook his head as he tried to go over the pros and cons of giving the blood to Grace "Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Because I've been down this road before, and I never had anyone to help me out" she said with a sad expression. "And If I didn't meet my quota I paid hard. I don't want to see that happen to you. Not again at least" she said glancing at his leg.

Lafayette sighed "The shits in my trunk. When we close call your guy" Grace nodded, the plan was set.

Grace couldn't explain feeling compelled to help Lafayette other than that she had wished someone had helped her out in the past. If she didn't produce sales she paid a big price from the queen. She didn't want to see Lafayette suffer at the hands of Eric, not after what she saw him already go through.

She stopped, thinking why Eric would be selling vampire blood, she wasn't going to do the math, but 1000 years of savings meant he had to have millions, plus he owns a business. Grace leaned against the bar trying to figure out the vampires angle.

Sookie stood behind her "He doesn't have one….he lives life to see everyone around him suffer or crumble at his feet" Sookie said

Grace turned annoyed. She wasn't going to get used to Sookie listening to her constantly. She shook her head. "Sookie. You need to stop doing that"

"Grace your going to have to get used to it, besides apparently you don't even have to try and listen you hear everything anyways" Sookie said. Grace could tell Sookie was having a hard time getting used to Grace's telepathy.

Grace raised an eyebrow. She wasn't going to get into it with Sookie over who had the better gift. Grace would do anything to live a normal life where she wasn't telepathic, that her blood wasn't sacred.

Sookie's eyes widened. "Sacred? Grace is your.." She stopped

Grace did it again, she let her guard drop. "Dammit Sookie, just leave me alone alright" she stormed off

Sookie stood confused wondering if Graces blood had the same effect on vampires as hers did. Grace stormed into the washroom and locked the door. Holding her head she tried to clear her mind. Her head was pounding as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't know how long she could keep this up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Lafayette's trunk had more junk than one can put inside a car, and there was the cooler of blood. There had to be 20 vials of it inside. Grace was confident that her buyer was going to purchase it all in that night.

Grace nodded "You got a cell phone?" she asked

Lafayette dug it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Grace dialed the number. "Joe.." she said

"Its Bonnie" She looked at Lafayette with a shrug. Her and Cody went by the alias of Bonnie and Clyde. She never gave her real name to the people she sold to, making it that much harder to find her if anyone came looking for her.

Lafayette ran his hand over his head nervous. "No I'm on my own. Yeah I figured Clyde was cleaned out" Grace knew once she left Miami that Cody wouldn't be able to sell on his own. "I can't tell you where I am. I'll have a guy drop it off in an hour. Make sure you bring the money." She looked at Lafayette "Same place" She hung up the phone

Lafayette paced "So who is this guy and where am I going?"

"I'm still coming with you…Just couldn't tell him that" Grace said with a slight smirk

"Bitch you all kinds of sneaky" he said starting to calm down.

"Lots of practice. Common" she said getting in his car. "I need to stop by my house first to change"

Lafayette started the car and they headed off.

They stood parked in a deserted alleyway just under the bridge leading into the city. Grace had changed out of her Merlotte's uniform and into jeans and a tube top. Slouched in the passenger seat her and Lafayette waited for Grace's buy to show up.

"What makes you think he aint gonna show?" Grace said reading his thoughts

"In my experience, they're always the first ones to show" he replied

Grace shook her head "No. He's coming, this guy can't go without the blood, and with me out of the game it's probably been a few weeks since he's had a fix"

"And explain to me why you were in the game to begin with" Lafayette asked

Grace watched as a car pulled down the alley. She wasn't intending on sharing with Lafayette at that moment. She slouched down further so she was out of sight.

"You're up Lala" she said

Lafayette looked at Grace before getting out of the car wondering how she knew what his nickname was and sighed remembering that she was like Sookie. He got out clutching the cooler to meet the buyer.

Grace sat and wondered why Cody wasn't selling to her contact. She feared if he were looking for her whom would he go asking of her whereabouts.

It wasn't long before Lafayette got back in the car with a deep sigh "aight that's it" he counted the money

Grace peeked up and saw the car pulling away. She straightened out in her seat. "You didn't tell him anything about me did you? Where I was?" Grace asked

He almost looked insulted "If you don't want to tell me a thing hooker, you don't have to but don't think of me as a dumb motherfucker. Even if I did know anything about you, I would be going around telling drug addicts like him. You feeling me?" Lafayette handed her a stack of Bills "That's your cut" Lafayette shifted in his seat.

Grace nodded not really knowing how to respond to his small tirade "…Ok then"

"Grace…" he started

Grace looked up from counting the bills. Lafayette sat in a daze. He was thinking about handing Eric's cut over. He was starting to have a panic attack even thinking about Eric. Grace couldn't believe the damage one vampire did to a person.

_I cant go back there, what if he locks me up in that basement again, I don't want to get shot by that dumb blonde bitch. What if he makes me sell more._

Grace sighed "You realize if I drop off the money he'll know I helped you" Grace stated

Lafayette nodded "You said you could deal with it.." He was wiping the sweat from his forehead. His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm down but the more he thought about going over to the bar the more panicked he got.

Grace sighed not expecting Lafayette to bail on delivering the money. She wasn't afraid to go see Eric, she didn't trust Eric to leave Lafayette alone.

"Grace please" Lafayette begged

She nodded "Ok. Take me back to my place and I'll pick up my truck"

There was a part of her that was almost excited to go and see what this Fangtasia was like. And she wondered to herself if she had the courage to stand up to Eric and make him leave Lafayette alone.

The lights of the city were bright as Grace drove over the bridge into Shreveport for the second time that night. She tried to keep her thoughts in check and come up with a valid reason why she was dropping off hundred of thousands of dollars that Lafayette owed to Eric.

The address led her to a parking lot filled with cars and people standing around. There was a red canopy and in the window was a red neon sign that read Fangtasia. Grace couldn't help but laugh. She saw the irony in the name.

She was still wearing her jeans and a tube top, suddenly feeling like she wasn't dressed appropriately. Everyone was dressed in black leather with a gothic look to them. Trying to imitate the dead Grace thought, she wondered why there were people out there that desired that kind of life.

As she approached the door a tall blonde woman stood dressed in red leather. Her smirk made Grace somewhat uneasy as she cocked an eyebrow giving Grace the once over.

"Haven't seen you here before…. I never forget a pretty face and honey you are the bees knees" her twang was chilling

She held out her hand for Graces ID. _ The whole bar will be on that girl like a fat kid on a cupcake._

Grace handed her ID over. "I'm here to see Eric…"

The blonde looked up not impressed "Honey everyone in there is here to see Eric… what makes you so special, other than your extremely" she emphasized the word "Easy on the eyes" she said with a smirk she tilted her head "come to offer yourself to him?

Grace tried to smile "I have some money for him…from Lafayette" she said "Am I special enough now?" she said raising her eyebrows

The blonde stepped back "Come on in…if you dare" she said

Grace walked in still staring at the blonde. As she took back her ID.

The walls were painted red and it was filled with people. The music was blaring so loud Grace couldn't even hear the words. Dancers were situated around the room on platforms and at the back was a stage with a chair in the middle.

Grace couldn't see Eric around and wondered if the blonde at the door let her in only to get eaten alive.

"What can I get you gorgeous" The bartender asked as Grace approached the bar.

"Vodka, seven" she said

The vampire bartender gave her a smile _I would fuck her 6 ways from Sunday. She smells so god damn sweet its getting me hard already_

The bartender handed her the drink and Grace slide the money across the bar and turned her back to him. She was almost repulsed by his thoughts. She tried to scan the room but vampires and humans were moving so quickly. She couldn't find Eric.

Deciding she'd cover more ground moving around she was stopped by a big burly vampire. He grinned up against her holding her hips "You smell good enough to eat darlin' mind if I have a taste" he said

Grace smiled sardonically as she tried to push him away "No thanks I'm looking for someone" She managed to escape his grip and headed towards the back hoping the washrooms were there. She felt a cold grip around her wrist and it felt like it was being crushed.

Her mind filled with his memories, how he became a vampire, he was a rapist, she saw the girls he's raped and then drained.

He had her against the wall. The pressure against her body was so hard it was hard for her to breath. She kept her cool as she struggled. "No thanks? No one says no thanks to me" he said extracting his fangs "I think I might anyways"

"Do that and I assure you, you will be sorry" Grace heard a voice behind the vampire who had her pinned.

She managed to look around the vampire to see Eric behind him. Then she really started to panic.

* * *

Tons of Eric/Grace next chapter. Promise!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

(I'm in a teasing kind of mood tonight ;) More to come!)

* * *

Grace stared at Eric praying that she wouldn't get bitten. If any vampire had a taste of her tonight then she wouldn't have a chance. Her expression was pleading as she kept her eyes on Eric. Eric stood staring back at her; his expression was even and calm. He almost looked bored as he stood behind them.

"Fuck off asshole, she's mine for tonight. You can have her tomorrow. What's left of her at least" he chuckled before he was about to leaned in and bite her.

In an instant the pressure was gone and Grace saw Eric standing over the other vampire who was lying on the floor. Eric had him by the neck "We have rules here. If you can't follow them I suggest you leave" he said through his teeth. He was angry now as he had the vampire pinned.

Grace watched as Eric looked up and nodded to someone. Before she could blink there was another burly vampire picking up Grace's attacker and escorting him out. The rest of the bar was none the wiser as to what just happened.

As Eric straightened out he turned to Grace somewhat amused. Grace couldn't help but stare at him in amazement. He was dressed somewhat causal for being at work. In jeans and a track jacket and flip flops Grace couldn't help but find his outfit humorous. "well…I hope your first time to Fangtasia has been enjoyable" he said coolly.

Grace could help but grin with a sarcastic look as she tilted her head. He stood looking down at her, his stature was more relaxed as he had his hands in his pockets with a small smile.

Grace knew coming here tonight was going to get her into trouble in more ways than she could think of. And with the way Eric was looking at her told her he was thinking the same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait on a new Chapter, here you go! Please review!

Chapter 15;

"I hear you have something for me. From Mr. Reynolds?" he asked

Grace nodded silently. "Why don't you come to my office and explain to me why you're here dropping it off and not him" he guided her down the hall.

He led her inside the office, which looked more like a storage closet. Eric strutted behind his desk and sat down. "Now. Tell me why are you dropping off my money and not Lafayette" he leaned back in his chair.

Eric stared intently at Grace. She looked around the office as she tried to remember her reasoning. Her mind was coming up blank as she reading Eric's thoughts. The confidence she wore during their previous meeting was no where in sight as Grace was not standing on Eric's turf.

_There is something about her that she's keeping from everyone. She must have helped Lafayette sell the blood..But why_

Grace shrugged "Whatever you did to him certainly left a permanent mark." She tried to act tough.

Eric chuckled "He's a tough boy, he'll get over it. So that's why you're here instead of him. Because he was too scared?" Eric got up still chuckling to himself and ignoring Grace's front. He saw her demeanor was different from the previous night

Grace didn't like his attitude. "Why would you do something like that to someone?"

He walked around the desk to stand in front of Grace. He was so much taller than her as he bent his neck down "Someone who was breaking the law. He had to be punished" Eric reasoned. He said the words with a raised eyebrow.

Grace felt his amusement talking to her. She didn't fully understand what Eric was finding so interesting in Grace. "But then you turn it around and make him work for you selling V. How does that work?" She had realized the boldness of that statement a little too late

Eric leaned on the edge of his desk "Might I remind you, you're in my bar. If you want to continue with this condescending tone maybe ill go call your friend back in here and send you home with him" his tone hadn't changed as he still had a small smirk on his face, but Grace knew Eric wasn't kidding around.

Grace swallowed hard. Eric's tone was completely even but the thought of being raped by a vampire made Grace sick. She looked away embarrassed.

"Who'd you sell it to? Either you have one buyer with a big craving and a lot of money, or you've been in the game so long and know people which then would make us have a problem" he tilted his head "So tell me, how'd you get involved in selling V"

Grace looked at Eric "It was just one guy. I'm not involved in selling V" Grace lied

Eric shifted "Now see I'm really good at being able to tell when people are lying and you are. So should I go call our little friend back?"

Grace shook her head "No. I mean. I was, when I lived in Florida, but I gave it up that's why I had to move. I wasn't intending to get back into it I just saw how traumatized Lafayette was, I wanted to help" Grace was surprised she was being so honest, despite how little of a difference it would make. Eric didn't seem like the type who cared about others feelings.

Eric didn't fully understand why Grace would want to help someone as lost as Lafayette. He studied her carefully; he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. It had been a long time since he saw a natural beauty like Grace.

Grace wanted to believe that Sookie had softened him up a little bit. And by the way he was thinking made her hope that she was safe.

"Why would you do that? For someone you barely know" he asked curious

Grace shrugged "I had been forced into some bad situations, and I had no one to turn to so when I see a person in need I try to help, because I would have wanted someone to do the same for me" she reasoned. Eric was intimidating her into telling the truth, even opening up to him.

Grace knew she had to leave or else she would open up more about her life. Eric was the last person she wanted finding out about her past and what she could do. Pulling out the envelope out of her back pocket she held it out for Eric.

"I hope this is the last time that you have Lafayette dealing V for you" Grace said softly "I don't think he can take it anymore"

Eric was looking through the papers on his desk with a bored expression 'well you know what they say, don't reap what you cant sow." He looked up "Unless your looking to take over for him? I'm sure all the male customers will gladly sell from a knock out like you" he smiled

Grace shook her head "I'm done selling. So is Lafayette" she said trying to muster up any confidence she had.

Eric stood and stepped towards her. His expression even "Bold words coming from a tiny girl"

Grace felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't fear, it was something entirely different. His voice was rough and low and his eyes could burn a hole in the wall they were so sharp. She raised an eyebrow as she could sense the enjoyment in Eric's eyes.

_That was the last of the blood. I doubt after the whole mess with Russell Edgeington and the majestor Sophie Anne has enough money to pay back the IRS_

Grace couldn't hold in her shock. The queen of Louisiana had him selling the blood, all because she was broke.

Eric saw the look in her eye as he wondered what had come over her. Grace tried to even her expression out. "Not bold. Pleading is more like it" she said in a cool voice

Eric nodded with a chuckle "Pleading. Not a very attractive trait" he said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Short one Sorry. Loving the reviews, keep em coming!

Chapter 16:

* * *

Grace looked at him with a stern look. "Could I go now, It's a long drive back to Bon Temps, and I have to work in the morning?"

Eric stood to his feet still amused. "You know, if the tips over at Merlotte's aren't enough to make those mortgage payments, there's always a job here for you. We've been looking for a new bartender for quiet some time" Eric said

Grace smiled somewhat amused. She wouldn't be caught dead working at a vampire bar. It was too risky having someone find out about her, and chances were it would be Eric. "I appreciate that" She lied "But I like it at Merlotte's"

"Are you and Sookie becoming close? I mean you work together, you're neighbors. And If I'm not mistaken she introduced you to Alcide Herveaux and he's going to be working on your house" Grace wasn't surprised he had tabs on Sookie, but to know about Alcide renovating her house caught her off guard.

She shrugged keeping her front "Not really, she's what you would call a pain in the ass." Eric chuckled "And yes. Alcide is going to be renovating my house." Grace read Eric. "So how long have you been keeping tabs on Sookie?" She countered

Eric didn't flinch "I like to keep an eye on my investments" he replied. Grace wondered what he meant by investments

She wasn't concentrating hard enough to get a thought pattern out of Eric. She felt his emotions, his curiosity for Sookie that turned into feelings, but the hurt he felt when Bill and Sookie reconciled the other night. Grace was shocked someone like Eric could still feel those kinds of emotions after being to hard for so long.

Eric saw her expression soften and wondered what she was thinking about and why they changed dramatically at such random times. "Well I guess with Sookie and Bill back together, you wont have to keep such a close eye on Sookie" Grace said about to turn.

Before Grace even faced the door Eric was blocking it. She held back her yelp as she stared at him surprised and a little frightened. She had no intentions of pushing his buttons or hurting him, there was just something that he did to her that made her too honest for her own good, when she was around Eric she could be held responsible for what she said.

Eric stood looking down at her. He kept quiet as he looked at Grace. His thoughts were completely quiet. "I'm starting to think Miss Miller that I was keeping an eye on the wrong type of investment" he said coolly. His tone was low as he leaned in closer to Grace.

His voice gave a cold rush sensation that filled her entire body as she stared at the floor. If she had looked in Eric's eyes he would have won. Grace couldn't be glamoured, but Eric's eyes were enough to hypnotize her.

"Are we done here" She said simply. Her tone was defeated and Eric knew then that there was definitely something to Grace then she led on. Her wall was crumbling in front of Eric.

"Sadly yes. Have a good evening Grace" he said

Grace glanced at Eric as she passed him leaving his office. She glanced back once more as he stood in the same position watching her walk away. Grace knew Sookie wasn't the only one Eric had his eye on now.


	17. Chapter 17

(Your reviews put a smile to my face and are the fuel that drives this story don't stop!)

I hope you're not feeling jipped on the lack of Eric & Grace, I promise you'll get your fix ;)

Chapter 17

The lunch shift was slow and Grace was thankful Sookie wasn't working, she was able to keep her thoughts to herself, and didn't worry about who was hearing them

"So that Alcide guy is gonna do the repairs…" Sam sounds a little disappointed

Grace smiled as she gave him a nod. She poured the beer for the guys sitting at the bar. Jason and his buddies were in for lunch and opted to sit at the bar. Grace knew exactly why as she smiled at Jason who stared like a 10 year old boy in love.

"Yeah he gave me a real good deal thanks to Sookie and I figured I aught to give you a rest" She playfully hit Sam in the arm

Sam chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair.

_Just ask her out. What is it for just two colleagues to go out for a bite to eat?_

Grace looked out on the floor to check the tables. She smiled trying to hide her nervousness "Table 8's order should be up" she said walking passed Sam. She never ran tables but she needed to avoid any opportunity for Sam to pose the question.

She sighed checking the kitchen window. She didn't want to ruin her and Sam's relationship, and she knew if Sam asked her out it would make things complicated. She thought of Sam as the only stable person in her life right now. She didn't want to lose that.

"Hey Grace" She heard Jason call as she walked back around the bar.

She smirked always getting a kick out of him. "What's up sugar" she smiled

Jason sat back flattered by her words. He was so head over heels for Grace he couldn't describe it. Grace walked with such confidence and wisdom Jason had never seen. There was something about her that he wanted to know. Grace figured his obsession with her was just because she wont sleep with him.

With the exception of Sam, she was starting to get used to the attention she was getting from the men in town. She wanted Sam in her life but as a friend, Sam deserved more, and if he ever found out about her past it would only prove Graces point that he would get dragged into her mess.

"What are you doing tonight" He leaned back over the bar.

Grace giggled to herself a little thinking about her plans with Alcide later on. He was already at the house before she headed to work that morning. "Busy. Sorry"

Jason looked almost offended "Cancel em." He said simply "Come out with me" his tone said that he was confident she would. Everyone canceled their plans for a date with Jason he was hoping Grace would do the same.

Grace smiled pouring a beer for Arlene. Arlene noticed the way Jason swooned over Grace, but just rolled her eyes.

_He'll be on to the next set of legs next week…_

Grace hoped Arlene was right. "I cant Jason" she said sweetly

"What is so important that you're blowing off Jason Stackhouse?"

Grace shook her head as she looked at her feet quickly. "Alcide's working on my house" she said

Jason raised his hands "You mean that huge guy that wears all that plaid? So let him work away and you and I go grab dinner" he smiled

Grace tilted her head "Him and I are planning on doing that later tonight" Grace finally said. Sam walked behind the bar with a new case of TruBlood. His expression was disappointed.

_Only a matter of time before someone beat you to it Sam…_

Grace felt her stomach turn, as Sam was hurt. She looked back at Jason with a shrug "Maybe another time?" She knew there would be no other time for her and Jason Stackhouse but didn't object to giving him a false hope.

Jason raised his glass to the offer and sipped his beer quiet. Grace had to smile at how cute he looked disappointed as she tilted her head at him.

_Don't worry Stackhouse, you will win her over. Just need to be a little more creative that's all.._

"Alcide huh. I guess that made sense, I mean he's working on your house" Sam fumbled as he unloaded the box.

This was the moment Grace was avoiding, the moment when their friendship all of a sudden got awkward because Sam had lost out to another guy. She ran her hand down his arm and felt his memories, his dates with Sookie and the kiss they had.

She felt bad that Sam hurt so much. "Sam it's nothing like that" she tried to ease the situation. She shrugged "He asked me to dinner. I figure get to know the man who's going to destroy my house and put it back together again"

Sam tried to recover by giving her a small chuckle "Yeah, I mean sure. Why shouldn't you go out and get to know the guy. He seems like a decent person. I hope you have fun" he said with a nod as he went around to the back

Grace watched as he walked off. She knew he wasn't going to get more cases, he was in his office.

Grace looked at her watch thinking 3 o'clock wouldn't come any slower. She followed Sam to the back. As she walked into his office he sat at his desk counting the money from last night. He looked up surprised she followed him.

"Sam." Grace started

Sam was quiet. "I don't want you to feel bad that I'm goin out with Alcide tonight" she said. She knew her statement seemed a little bold, but with a talent like hers she knew what Sam thought even though he was good at keeping it to himself

Sam shifted as he tried to put up a front. "I don't feel bad Grace. You're new in town, beautiful girl like you deserves to go out with a nice guy. Just glad it aint Jason Stackhouse" he tried to smile

_Of course she could see right through you, who wouldn't notice me fumbling like an idiot._

Grace looked down wondering what else to say. "Sam you have got to be the nicest person I have ever met" Grace said

Sam let out an airy laugh as he looked at his feet

_Why is it girls always start out with that line. _

"You are though. That's one of your most attractive traits about you" Grace replied

Sam looked up confused. Grace tried to recover "I mean just by helping me with my truck and giving me a job, you're one of the most stable people in my life right now"

Sam still was stuck on Grace's reply to his thought.

_Its like she read my mind._

Grace didn't know how to recover. Sam was figuring it out. "Grace is there somethin' you're not telling me?"

Grace sighed. "Sam..there are things about me that if you knew…" She gave in.

Sam stood "Hey, hey" he put his hands on her shoulders "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm sure whatever it is, isn't as bad as you think it is"

_What can a girl as beautiful as you have to hide.._

Grace sunk at his thought. She sighed thinking there was no other way than to tell him who she really was.

"A lot Sam" she replied.

Sam's eyes widened as he took a step back. "A telepath"

Grace raised an eyebrow. "That's part of it.." Sam didn't know what she meant. Grace wasn't going to sit and explain everything; she took his hand and concentrated hard.

Sam didn't object, he stared at her and then all her memories rushed through him as if they were his. He saw everything. Sam ran his hand through his hair "Ok you're not exactly like Sookie"

Grace looked at him to see if he was alright. "Not exactly.."

"Does Sookie know?" Sam asked

Grace shook her head "Only about the telepathy, and that I ran V for a while but not about the blood…Sam you cant.." Sam stopped her

"Hey I wouldn't do anything to put you in harms way. We all have our secrets" he started "I'm.." Grace stopped him

"I know, what you are" Grace said

Sam was surprised "How?"

Grace Shrugged "Another part of my telepathy, I'm able to sense any supernatural ability when I touch someone"

Sam nodded "Definitely not like Sookie.."

Grace looked at the floor "Because Sookie's involved with vampires, I don't want her to know, please Sam, you have to keep me out of your thoughts.."

Sam tried to smile "Easier said than done Grace.."

Grace looked at him "I cant go back to that life, and if Bill or Eric found out. I mean Eric has Sookie as his little mind reader, what will happen when he learns what I can do for him?"

Sam nodded "Grace, you safe here don't forget that" Sam couldn't believe the life Grace was forced into, how the vampires of Miami used her the way they did and what she did to break free from it.

Grace nodded "Shifts almost over, why don't you head out early" Sam offered. "Go get ready for your date" he tried to smile

Grace tried to smile at Sam's offer "Thanks" she ran her hand down his arm. She was glad Sam knew her secret, she trusted him more than anything but she was afraid it had put him in danger knowing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

As Grace pulled up her jaw dropped at the sight she saw, Alcide was shirtless and on her roof pulling apart the shingles.

"Alcide…" She got out of the truck

"Oh hey" he stood up

"I thought you weren't going to start on the roof till next week" She said, he had told her that earlier that morning

Alcide came down the ladder, his abdomen was tight and almost every muscle was visible. Grace couldn't hide her grin as he approached her. As he noticed her flushed cheeks he looked at his feet bashful as he cocked an eyebrow "I know but they didn't have the right fittings for the piping and I figured I should get started on the roof before the weather turns. Don't worry you we wont see any rain for a while and the house wont have any openings" he smiled "Trust me, this is what I do"

Grace shut the door to her truck "I can see that. Do you always do it shirtless?" she teased as they began walking to the house.

Alcide chuckled "It got a little hot. Besides you said you were getting off at 3?"

"Sam let me off early" she replied

As they got inside the lighting fixtures had all been replaced. The chandelier that hung in the front entry way was now a modern rod iron chandelier, Grace loved it as she stared at it with her jaw open.

"Hope you like it, it was one of the ones we got shipped by mistake. It was either that or another fan fixture. I figured you liked more modern pieces since you're a city girl and all" he ran his hand through his hair.

Grace smiled "You figured right.." She walked through the house and saw matching fixtures thought the house. "Thank you" she smiled

Alcide slung his shirt back over his head. Grace was almost disappointed to see him no longer shirtless "Don't mention it, told you I was good at what I do" he smiled

Grace nodded. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?" she asked curious.

Alcide grinned "Don't you worry, just be ready by 6 for when I pick you up"

Grace raised an eyebrow "Any hints for attire?" she smiled "Need to know how to dress for tonight"

Alcide headed for the door keeping mum about their plans. Grace found it cute that he was keeping it a surprise. She wasn't going to read his mind to find out where, she didn't want to spoil anything he had planned. "I'm sure whatever you wear you will look gorgeous, you always do" he said

Grace was taken back by his comment. It had been so long since anyone had told her something sweet like that and meant it. Alcide had good intentions, he thought she was beautiful and wanted to get to know her not because of what she was, because of who she was. Grace stood in the doorway speechless.

Alcide smiled looking down at her. He lifted his finger to her chin "Don't look so surprised, I'm sure you have guys telling ya that all the time" he smiled. "I'll see you later tonight"

Grace smiled as she watched him walk to his truck "Thanks for the fixtures" was al she could muster out. She slouched disappointed in herself that was all that came out.

Alcide nodded amused at her comment as he climbed into the van and drove off.

it was just after 6 when Alcide came back to the house. "Grace?" he let himself in. He wondered what the protocol was since he had a key and was there all day on his own.

"I'll be just a minute" she called from her room upstairs

Grace chose a white strapless bohemian dress with an empire waist. She was hoping it was suited for where they were going, she let her loose curls hang down passed her shoulders and had a small French braid running down the front of her hair. And slipped on her gold bangles and did one last check.

Alcide's jaw dropped as Grace came downstairs. Alcide stood in a pair of slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the collar unbuttoned he kept his scruffy facial hair. She smiled at how nice he cleaned up even with the beard.

_She just made Gorgeous an understatement. She is way out of my league, good thing I made her go out with me for a discount on the repairs._

Grace smiled at Alcide's reaction "Wow" Alcide said

Grace stood in front of him looking up at him, his eyes were wide and his smile big as he stared at her. "I take that as I'm dressed ok for tonight" she put her hands on her hips

Alcide tilted his head "You look beautiful" he said. He nodded to the door "Common" he held out his hand.

Grace smiled as he wrapped his huge hand around hers and led her outside. As they got outside she saw him with a different car, he wasn't driving his usual work van but a black pickup.

Alcide shrugged "Couldn't go on a date in the work van could we" he smiled

He opened the door for Grace as she climbed in with a smile. Alcide got in the drivers side and they were off. Still having no idea where they were off to Grace felt safe with Alcide.

After the drive back into Shreveport Grace was really starting to wonder where they were going. They pulled into a small Italian restaurant; it was an old plantation house that had been remodeled into a restaurant.

Alcide parked the car and got out to open graces door. She wasn't used to his politeness as she stepped out of the truck. "Hope you like Italian food" he smiled as he led her inside. "My dads company did the renos for the restaurant and he says the pasta is incredible" he said

"Mr. Herveaux" the host greeted them "Welcome, we've been expecting you. This way" he said guiding them to the table

Grace smiled as the host pulled out her chair and seated her while placing her napkin in her lap. "I have our best bottle of Cabernet sauvignon on its way to your table" he said "Enjoy" he said as he left

Alcide looked around the place quickly then back at Grace. Grace tried to hide her flushed cheeks.

_Don't say anything stupid._

"Your dad did a good job on the place" Grace said

He nodded "He's one of the best contractors in the city. Taught me everything I know" he smiled

"Then he must be good.." Grace smiled "I take it you two are close, with you working for him and all?" She figured since Alcide was a werewolf then his father was one as well

Alcide nodded "Yeah, he's always been a family man first, work was always second to me and my sister" Grace smiled at how he talked about his father. "What about you, I bet your folks must miss you a lot with you living out here"

Grace smiled as she looked down. He had no idea of knowing "My parents passed away a long time ago, when me and my brother were young" she said

_You idiot… _

"Grace I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring p any bad memories" he started

"I know, its ok. I'm ok to talk about it" she said with a small smile "We don't really know what happened still to this day, they went missing one day my brother was 18 and I was 15 bodies weren't found so we figure with the vampires out in the open now it was them. So since my brother was 18 he took care of me" Grace smiled "Well it was still more me taking care of him"

Alcide smiled "You must love your brother"

Grace nodded "Yeah I did, I lost him last year. Now its just me" she said

"I'm sorry. Grace you must be one strong lady to endure all that" he said

Grace smiled thinking the opposite, she wasn't strong, if she was then Lucas would still be alive and they would be living a different life.

Grace looked at her hands "Trust me I'm not that strong, Lucas was the strong one and he still suffered" she said

Alcide wondered what she meant but didn't want to pry. He wanted to know her though, she was intriguing to him there was a fire in her that he saw and he saw that she had a good heart.

"Is that what brought you to Bon Temps?" he asked ignoring the server bringing the wine over.

Grace gave a small nod "We had both planned to leave Miami. I was in a bad relationship and he was into a bad scene"

Alcide nodded "Well I hope Bon Temps serves you better than Miami did. I don't know that many people there but I know Sookie and she's good people"

Grace smiled. She knew Sookie was a good person but couldn't help but find her irritating, she knew Sookie wasn't handling having another telepath in her town and one with more powers than hers. But she couldn't open up to Sookie because of her involvement with Eric.

"That she is. How did you and Sookie meet?" Grace asked

Alcide looked at his wine glass. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Grace smiled "trust me"

Alcide chuckled a little "Well, I have hired by a vampire sheriff to protect her while she went looking for her boyfriend Bill when he was missing" he said "That's pretty much the jist of it, kind of connected while I was going through a bad breakup myself"

Grace nodded, she knew pieces of how Sookie and Alcide knew each other but wanted to hear it from Alcide himself. She didn't know he was hired by a vampire, she dreaded thinking it was Eric. "You mean Eric?"

Alcide nodded "I take it you've met him?"

Grace nodded "Came into the bar during my first shift. He has some sort of interest in Sookie that I find a little odd" she said

Alcide nodded "I noticed that too, I think he's wanting her for himself, maybe trying to get Bill out of the picture"

Grace wondered why he wanted Sookie, because he actually had feelings for her, or because of what she was.

Alcide reached over the table and grabbed Graces hand "tell me more about you Grace?"

Grace smiled flattered that he wanted to know more. She looked up and passed Alcide to see Eric approaching the table with a grin. Her jaw dropped. Alcide saw her reaction and turned to her line of vision.

"Yes Grace, tell us more about yourself" Eric said standing in front of them.

Alcide looked up not impressed "What are you doing here Northman.."

Eric smiled at Grace then looked at Alcide "I need your services again"

Grace looked at Alcide wondering what services those were. She looked back at Eric and read his thoughts. He had two V dealers locked up in his basement intending to take them to the new majestor.

"You said after the last job that our debt was settled. I'm done working for you" Alcide said

"That's true and it is. I'm willing to pay one hundred thousand dollars for this little trip" Eric said

Grace raised her eyebrows. That was a lot of money for a little job. But grace was frozen in her seat she hoped Lafayette and her wouldn't be the next ones in his basement on their way to see whoever the majestor was.

Alcide sighed, "You think a phone call wouldn't have done? I can come by tomorrow" he looked at Grace apologetically

Grace didn't really mind, she still had her hand in Alcide's and saw the memories, she saw that the business was almost bankrupt when they went to Eric for money and that's when he hired Alcide to look after Sookie and to take Eric, Bill and the king of Mississippi to one of their sites to bury the king.

Eric shook his head "Its something of an urgent matter. Pam is outside and you and her are to go back to the club and I can drive Miss Miller here back to Bon Temps" he smiled

Alcide stood up "Dammit Eric just leave us alone" he said through his teeth

Eric stood coolly as he chuckled. He wasn't threatened by Alcide, he looked down at Grace. Grace quickly looked at Alcide, Eric's eyes were sharp and Grace knew he wasn't going to go away empty handed.

Grace reached for Alcide's hand again "Its fine Alcide" She stood "Common" Alcide looked at Grace who was trying to calm him down "It's ok. Lets not start anything"

Grace walked out of the restaurant and the two men followed. Eric looking pleased "Smart and Beautiful, wonder what she sees in you" he said

Grace walked outside to see Pam standing in front of Alcide's work van with her arms crossed "Darlin you look good enough to drink." Pam said "Love the dress"

Pam's remarks and demeanor made Grace a little uneasy, she never knew if Pam was hitting on her or wanting to bite her.

"Where the hell did you get my van from" Alcide said shocked they stole his van

Pam raised an eyebrow as she looked at Alcide like he was an idiot. "Where you normally park it…not the sharpest knife in the drawer are you sugar"

"Alcide you and Pam head to the bar in the van, I'll take Grace home in your truck" Eric said

Alcide was steaming. He looked at Grace "I cant apologize enough Grace this is insane" he said

Grace shook her head "Alcide, it's a hundred thousand dollars and I don't think Eric knows the meaning of the word no. I'll see you in the morning" she smiled

Alcide ran his hands down her shoulders "I'll make this up to you"

Grace smiled "You better.."

Eric rolled his eyes as he stepped towards them "Times a wasting Alcide"

Alcide sighed angrily as he walked to the van "This is the last time Northman"

Eric smiled "I'm sure it wont be." He stood in front of Grace "Did you two have a nice time?"

Grace looked up at Eric. He was as tall as Alcide his eyes could burn a hole through Grace they were so sharp. She sighed, "Up until you showed up" She walked towards the truck


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eric followed "Business is business, even if there are hidden motives"

Eric opened the door for Grace. She looked at Eric trying to read him and figure out what he meant by that response.

_There is something about her that draws me to her. _

Grace raised an eyebrow as Eric got in the other side "How did you know where we were"

Eric started the car "I know a lot of things"

"So were you really needing Alcide's help tonight, or were you here to bust up his date?" She asked as Eric pulled out and drove down the road.

She wasn't sure to trust that he'd take her home. She prayed that he'd keep to his word and take her home. Eric kept his eyes on the road as he smiled "Which one will get me in less trouble?"

Grace raised an eyebrow "You don't strike me as the kind of guy that would be intimidated by Alcide"

"I wasn't talking about Alcide…" He replied

Grace sat silent for a moment at his response.

_Wonder if she'll invite me in without me having to glamour her.._

Eric looked over amused "What no witty come back?"

Grace stared out the window "I don't see how a girl like me can intimidate a Sheriff" she emphasized his title

"Well its not so much as you intimidate me, I'd say you.." he thought of the word "surprise me"

Grace shrugged "Why?"

"Because you neither fear me or are pleading for me to take you as a pet" Eric said

Grace chuckled as she shook her head "I guess I've seen worse things in this world, and I cant say vampires really do it for me. Sorry"

Eric wasn't moved by her response which showed Grace how confident he was "In my 1000 year existence I've seen my share of evil in this world too Miss Miller and Id say I'm up there , so don't be so bold to think of me as harmless"

Grace looked at him silent as he glanced at her still with an amused look. It made her more nervous to see that look on his face as she knew his words rang true but she'd prefer to see him with fangs out and angry than to see him calm and calculating like he was then.

"And I'm sure if you had a taste at me you'd see what your missing, especially compared to a wolf" he said disgusted

Grace sat wondering how to respond. She looked at him confused. She figured she play dumb. Eric raised an eyebrow "What you didn't think werewolves existed? Nor Alcide would be one?"

Grace didn't answer.

"There is so much more out there than just vampires Grace, and you humans are non the wiser" he said with a sigh

"You think by telling me Alcide's a werewolf will change my opinion of him?" Grace asked

"No" Eric replied "Just aware of what he is. I have this theory now that people should know exactly what others are…complete honesty" he looked at Grace. She tried to catch her breath

"All with the exception of you right?" she shot back

Eric chuckled "No I have no objections of telling you exactly who I am, I do not hide it nor am I ashamed. Like some people. Take Bill Compton for example. He hid almost everything from Sookie, what he was doing in Bon Temps, why he was interested in her in the first place. Their whole relationship was based on a façade"

Grace shrugged "But yet Sookie forgave him for it, Bill never meant for any of it to harm her, his feelings for her were genuine"

Eric paused surprised yet again by Graces response "you believe in forgiveness…"

Grace shrugged "if the intentions are pure, sure"

"So tell me what secrets are you hiding?" he asked "Will Alcide forgive you once he finds them out?"

Grace tried to think quickly "I don't have anything to hide" She lied "I don't plan on hiding anything from Alcide, we'll get to know each other in time"

Grace was relieved to see that Eric was pulling up to the house. He parked the truck and Grace quickly got out. "In a hurry? I cant see you having any other plans since I intruded in yours" he followed her

Grace was already on the porch as she turned to see Eric strut up the steps. Each step flowed with confidence as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Grace almost had to brace herself as she watched. He wore a grin as he kept his eyes on her.

"Thank you for the ride Eric.." Grace said

Eric nodded "You know I could come inside and wait with you until Alcide has finished what I've asked of him" he said

Grace shook her head politely "Id rather not. I think I'm just going to go to bed"

"Better yet I could come with you and keep you cool" he said with a smirk

Grace looked at him trying to keep her front. Eric stared at her trying to glamour her. "Your going to invite me in…" he started "And then I'm going to take you upstairs to have sex with you until the sun comes up"

It had no effect on Grace. She stared back silent. "Eric…" she said

Eric stepped back surprised. "You cant glamour me" she said

Eric grinned, "So it seems"

Grace wondered if Eric could persuade anyone without having to glamour them. He wouldn't with Grace as she looked at him unimpressed "Both you and Sookie… guess I'm going to have to do it the old fashion way"

Grace looked at her feet "Cant say that's gonna work either" she looked back up at him. There was a little lie in that statement, there was no denying that she was attracted to Eric, but he was far too dangerous to get caught up with.

Eric tilted his head "Why doesn't it work on you?"

_Is she some sort of supernatural?_

Grace shrugged "Couldn't tell you" she lied

Eric knew she was hiding something as he smiled "Grace I can tell there is something that you're keeping from me" he stepped closer

Grace looked up at him stern as she shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about"

Eric leaned in closer to her "Whatever it is, I'll find out so you might as well tell me….remember honesty"

She nodded "And I am being honest, I don't know why it doesn't work on me. And I don't do well with threats"

Eric chuckled "That wasn't a threat" he said "More like a promise" he said

Grace was scared now. She hid her fear well as she looked at Eric "Go looking for information, I can assure you that you'll come up short. But I have to wonder about what your intentions are. Curiosity or determination?"

Eric nodded as she countered "Lets say it's a little of both" he said with a smirk. He knew there was more to Grace then she led on and he wanted to find out what it was. She kept him on his toes and that was a talent even Sookie didn't have. He was taken by her but wasn't about to soften up to her like he had with Sookie.

Grace heard another car pull up to the house. It was Alcide's van. She felt like she could breath again as he jumped out and slammed the door shut. "Its done…" he said storming up to the house

_If he laid on hand on her I swear I'll rip him apart…_

He stood in front of Grace almost in a protective stance. Grace was relieved he was back. Eric nodded as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He began speaking in a different language. He hung up the phone and looked around Alcide at Grace.

"So it is…Alcide" He handed Alcide a cheque. "Grace it was a pleasure. Hope we can get to know each other again" he said with a grin

Grace didn't answer as Eric stepped off the porch and off into the night at high speed. Grace sighed as Alcide turned to her "He didn't hurt ya did he?" he put his hands on her shoulders

Grace shook her head "No…No" she said

She turned to open the door to the house and walked in with Alcide following her. "I'm sorry….I guess he'll always have a hold on me. I'm afraid if I refused he'd take the business away just as fast as he gave us the loan" he explained

_I'm such a moron for agreeing to do the job; she must think I'm a slime ball_

Grace stepped towards him "You don't have to explain. Eric has proven that if he wants something, he'll get it"

Alcide looked down at her and sighed agreeing. "Doesn't help that our date was ruined"

Grace rested her hand on his chest "Spend the night and we'll call it even"

_Don't normally sleep with a girl on the first date, but with eyes like that she could get me to run to china and back.._

Alcide didn't have to think twice.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Grace woke up to find Alcide gone from the bed; she sat up to find him standing at the windowsill looking out into the yard. She smiled as she pulled her legs to her chest.

"See anything interesting out there?" she asked

Alcide turned to her and smiled "Nah, what's in here that has my attention" He had just his pants on and no shirt as Grace stared at his body.

He climbed back into bed with her and draped his arm over her waist "I could stay like this all day" he said

Running her hand along his arm she smiled. "But then my house wouldn't be finished"

Alcide smiled playfully as he pulled her closer to him with little effort, he was so strong it surprised Grace though he was so gentle the night before. "Maybe I'm just trying to stall so I can see you more"

Grace laid in his arms silent but with a smile on her face. She wouldn't have minded if he did. But she couldn't help but think of Eric in that moment and his new interest in finding out about her.

Grace turned to face Alcide and ran her hand down his face "I wouldn't mind that one bit.." She said as she thought

Alcide saw that there was more to her statement "But.." he assumed

Grace smiled "No buts. I just want to take this slow, I'm afraid I may have given you the wrong idea about me last night" she said shyly

Alcide smiled "I was thinking the same thing." He ran his hand through her hair "Lets just see where things go, no pressure" he smiled

Grace nodded simply. "No pressure" she smiled trying to push him out of bed "Now get to work" she teased

Alcide smiled as he jumped out of bed to start working "Only if you fry up some breakfast" he teased

Grace laid in bed for a few extra minutes alone while Alcide went to shower. She couldn't shake the feeling that Lafayette hadn't seen the last of Eric, nor would she. There was a chance that because of Sookie Eric would leave Lafayette alone, but she wondered what her chances were. She needed to go tell Lafayette what happened.

As she got out of bed Alcide was already out of the shower and stood in the doorway in just a towel. That smile was still painted on his face as he stared at Grace

_I could spend every morning this way, why is it after just a few days I feel like I'm falling hard for this girl._

Grace looked away as she brushed the hair out of her face; she wished Alcide didn't feel that way, not yet at least. She was sure his opinion of her would change once he found out about her past and her involvement with the Queen of Florida and her relationship with Cody. She knew if Eric ever found out, he would tell Alcide. But she wondered with a heart like his, would he accept her past and accept her for who she was, and even protect her? There was no doubt that he could. She looked back at him as he got ready, he was huge and had a protective demeanor to him, she saw last night that he would put himself in front of anything to protect the people he cared about.

Alcide walked passed her dressed in work clothes he had in his truck and kissed her on the cheek as he started the day.

After Grace was finished getting ready she put a plate of breakfast down for Alcide, she made whole cakes and scrambled eggs with Cajun spices. The way her brother taught her.

"Hey I gotta run and do some errands, I'll be back later on" she said "Breakfast is on the table" she smiled

Alcide smiled but saw a look of worry in her eyes. "Everything alright?"

She nodded "Yeah. Need to stop by the bar and get my schedule" she grabbed the keys and headed "Ill see you later" she said gliding her and across his waist.

Alcide smiled as he watched her go.

Breezing into the bar, Grace saw Sookie working. She tried to shut her thoughts off knowing she'd get the third degree for sleeping with Alcide the night before. Her mission was to talk to Lafayette.

She stopped at the kitchen window "Lafayette, we need to talk" she said

Lafayette glanced up at Grace "Grillin here Hooka"

Grace concentrated hard _fine keep grilling but Eric's locking V dealers up in his basement and sending them off to the new majestor for punishment in an attempt to save his own ass._

Lafayette dropped his spatula and walked out the kitchen, Grace followed him outside. "What do yo mean, he's locking' up dealers in his basement?"

Grace folded her arms "Exactly how it sounds sugar, he had two sent off last night"

Lafayette ran his hand over his head "How do you know that? Did he come to you? Did he try to lock you up?"

She shook her head "No, I don't know what he has planned for us, I was on a date last night with Alcide and he needed Alcide to drive them to the majestor"

"Shit bitch you went out on a date with Alcide? Does Sookie know? Oh the claws will be coming out" he was digressing

Grace looked at Lafayette not impressed, she didn't have the time nor did she care what Sookie thought about her and Alcide. "Ok fine, you sit and think about the impending cat fight between me and Sookie, maybe it will pass the time before Eric comes for you" Grace threatened

Lafayette paid attention as he straightened out "Ok ok, Bitch he's gonna come for us, I knew I got out too easy last time…Fuck what are we going to do Grace?"

Grace shook her head "I'm gonna march down to that hole of a club and figure out why he's locking up the dealers and if we're on his list. There is no way I am getting locked up and tossed to a vampire tribunal" Grace shuddered at the thought of being thrown to into the hands of the merciless.

"Should I come with you," He asked

Grace shook her head "If I needed someone to crawl into a corner and have a complete psychotic breakdown, yeah sure, but tonight I'm planning on blowing in and out of that place" Grace nodded teasing Lafayette

Lafayette looked at Grace with a catty look "Bitch you all kinds of nasty"

Grace shrugged "Kinda comes with the package" she walked back inside

Grace came around to the front and saw Sookie standing at the bar. "What were you and Lafayette talkin' bout?"

Grace tried to stop and turn before Sookie saw her but it was too late. Grace turned back to face Sookie annoyed that she was being nosey "It was a personal matter"

Sookie knew exactly what it was about "Is it about you two selling of the V?"

Grace rolled her eyes "What the hell Sookie...Is it your life long goal to to be as nosey as possible?"

Sookie wasn't backing down "Comes with the package, you should know..." she folded her arms "Its Eric's blood isn't it? Why is he selling V?" She asked

Grace ran her hand over her face frustrated at herself for not keeping her thoughts in check. "I dont know" She said defeated "I'm going to go find out though"

Sookie looked away annoyed as well, Grace didn't know what she had to be irritated about. Sookie looked back at Grace still obviously reading her

"And you and Alcide went out….and had Sex!" she exclaimed

Grace looked around to see if anyone had heard. Lafayette stood at the kitchen window with a smile on his face enjoying what was going on. Grace glared at him and turned back to her shakin gher head "Why is that any of your business?" she said raising an eyebrow

Sookie didn't know what to say, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Grace. She made her choice and took Bill back but she couldn't deny her attraction to Alcide. "Don't go messing around with him if your not serious Grace, he's been through enough as it is" Sookie warned

Grace read her thoughts

Grace couldnt stand Sookies jealousy act any longer, she couldnt help the way things were "I dont do well with threats Sookie, and lets get something straight if you wanted Alcide you should have told him how you feel, instead you went back to Bill. Dont put that on me" Grace said

"Damn girl, you's tell it like it is" Grace heard Lafayette from the window. Grace shook her head and stormed out of the bar

Grace drove back home to find Alcide gone. _Pipe burst at sisters salon had to go replace it. Be back tomorrow._

Grace read the note and was almost relieved that he wasn't there. She was able to go to Shreveport without having to answer any questions as to why she was going to see Eric. Her stomach was turning she was so nervous being with Eric set something inside of her off but she didn't trust the feeling he gave her, she had never felt it before.

She quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a pair of black pumps and a black V-neck t-shirt and whipped her curls into a ponytail. Thinking the outfit was dressed down she had no intention on sticking around the club while it was open which was why she was in a hurry, she wanted to make it there just after sundown.

The parking lot was empty but the door to the club was open. The sky was black already as Grace hopped out. She saw Eric's blonde doorwoman standing with a smirk on her face and one hand resting on her hip.

"My my, you just keep coming back for more" She smiled "Please tell me its just to see my pretty face"

Grace tried to smile as she shrugged "what can I say when I think of classy establishments and non threatening environments I think of Fangtasia" she said sarcastically

The doorwoman smiled as she raised an eyebrow "Keep wearing outfits like yours honey and I promise you I'll give you classy and non threatening, if you like it that way"

Grace didn't know what she meant as she glanced inside. "Alright then. As always its been a pleasure….and extremely uncomfortable"

_I can see why Eric would be attracted to this girl but what is it about her that he thinks she's hiding. She looks pretty ordinary to me. I aint in the mood to be replaced if that's what he's thinking._

Grace slipped inside with what little room the blonde gave between herself and the door. She smelled Grace as she slid by.

Grace brushed back a few stray strands of hair as she walked in looking around the empty bar.

Eric came walking from the back with a chuckle "Pam finds you equally beautiful as well as intoxicating. She's not afraid to show her interest" Eric said as he gave Grace the once over with his eyes. Grace saw his stare and tried to fight for air as she turned to him. The look on his face told Grace that maybe she should have opted for a less desirable outfit. But that feeling that Eric gave her was ignited again. She fought to breath as she prayed she'd leave the club in one peace and with her goal achieved. But as she listened to that feeling she was getting as she looked at Eric, something told her the night wasn't going to turn out exactly how she planned.

"Once you've had a taste of Fangtasia, you'll keep coming back" he said raising an eyebrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Eric motioned for her to take a seat at the table. Grace followed and sat down. The club looked a lot different empty but still had the tacky vampire décor and the blood red walls that made her feel dirty just being inside.

"For someone not intending to stay a while, you sure have a funny way of showing it. You suit black Grace," Eric complimented "And I must say your hair looks better pulled back, you can see your face more" he said with a grin as he studied her.

Grace almost shuddered as she crossed her legs. Eric watched her as he tilted his head "After my visit I can't say I want to have that kind of experience again"

"What brings you back to Fangtasia then?" Eric asked as he sat down

"Why are you locking up V dealers and sending them to this majestor?" she got right to the point.

_The queen has her money, and I intend to save my own ass incase people start asking what happened to the old majestor or if Sophie Anne starts running her mouth_

"I simply want to do what's right for my kind" Eric said coolly

Grace shook her head. Proof that Eric had ulterior motives. "Right. Right for your kind. Don't you think it would be better to send them to the police so they can face a less….biased trial?"

Eric sat forward "The vampire tribunal aren't any more biased than your so called justice system when you have let murders and rapists walk free based on lack of evidence. And how would you know about our tribunal Grace?" he asked wondering how a human would know such a protocol.

Grace shrugged "Bill told me…" She lied. She knew exactly how it worked with Vampire politics. The queen had a few run ins with the tribunal and more than enough visits from the majestor.

Eric looked at his hands "And I'm assuming you're here to make sure you and your new found associate Lafayette don't face the same punishment as the other dealers I have taken care of.." Eric assumed

_No I have other plans for you two_

Grace was somewhat relieved that he wasn't intending to lock her away but she dreaded to find out what his other plans consisted of.

"Lafayette and I are not associates. I told you I wanted to help him out, he wanted out of the game so I helped him. I'm not into dealing V" she said

"Plus I can't see how you would lock up someone who you put up to sell the blood." She added with confidence.

Grace saw that same amusement in Eric as she spoke to him. He looked like he enjoyed hearing every word that came out of her mouth. He studied every movement and sound she made.

Eric nodded "I suppose you're right. But what does that say for you then? You willingly volunteered to sell the blood for Lafayette, I didn't put you up to it so shouldn't you be taken to the majestor?" he countered

Grace knew he wasn't going to do that. She looked down trying to keep her emotions in check. She knew he had something else in mind but there was no telling if he'd change is mind or not.

Eric sat back with a smile "And it seems I have made you a little fearful.."

Grace looked back up at him. "I don't plan on locking the two of you up" he finally admitted

Grace was a little relived he said the words. "But.."

"Mr. Reynolds has enough emotional and physical trauma to last him a life time, and besides I would have a very pissed off Sookie Stackhouse on my case if I did take Lafayette to the majestor and I believe I've already done my share to make her mad this month"

"and what about me?" Grace said meekly

Eric nodded "Like I said, I'm going to find out whatever it is you're hiding from everyone" he was determined "Unless you wanted to save yourself the grief and share with me now?"

Grace stood up "Like I said, there is nothing about me that I'm hiding" she turned to head out of the club

"Funny how the only Grace Miller from Miami is a 89 year old paraplegic from South Beach?" He said with an eyebrow raised. Eric still sitting in his chair. He had already had people looking into Grace, he knew that much that who ever she was Grace Miller wasn't her real name.

Grace stopped as she tried to collect herself "Guess you're not looking hard enough"

Eric finally stood to his feet and walked towards "Oh no I'm looking hard, the question burns, Grace Miller isn't your real name" he stopped in front of her and looked deep in her eyes as he leaned down "Is it?"

Grace raised an eyebrow "I still don't see why you are so determined to know anything about me? Weren't you having fun tormenting Bill and Sookie?" she countered

Eric straightened out with a smile as he nodded he looked passed Grace "What can I say something else has my attention" he looked back at her. "What is it you're hiding from?" he finally said

Grace shook her head "I'm not hiding"

"But you obviously ran from something" he pointed

Grace raised her eyebrows knowing he was going to keep pushing, at that point she figured let him, she did a good enough job at covering her tracks in Miami Eric wouldn't find anyone who knew her except for Cody and if he was on a crusade for V dealers Cody would be on a one way trip to the majestor instead of Bon Temps.

"And what If I did run from something back there? If I tell you will you back off?" she asked

Eric stood quiet as he nodded.

"My brother was murdered.." she admitted as she looked up at him. Grace couldn't believe she confessed one of her secrets

Eric paused as he was a little taken back at her statement. He didn't know if she was telling the truth or not. "I'm sorry for your loss" he said simply

Grace nodded taking his apology with a grain of salt. Eric didn't feel empathy, Grace knew that and had been proven so many times that he didn't feel much.

_So much pain in her eyes_

"And how did your brother meet his fate?" he asked

Grace closed her eyes dreading answering that question "Vampires" she shot her eyes open as she looked at Eric "Your kind killed him, they used him and when he didn't serve their purpose anymore they got rid of him " Grace covered her mouth as she held back the tears, she had to go in fear of what else she might say.

Eric wasn't surprised that Lucas was murdered by vampires, but he knew there was more to the story then Grace was letting on

_There's more to it than that_

"Now If you don't mind I'm not sticking around for happy hour here" She stormed out of the club as Eric watched her go.


	22. Chapter 22

I LOVE all nice reviews! Seriously it puts the biggest smile on my face every time I read one! I'm glad ya'll love the story and Grace, I love it too.

PS Did you see the banner for the story?

Chapter 22 (Can you believe its already been 22 Chapters?)

* * *

Grace's truck peeled out of the parking lot so fast it left tire marks. Pounding her fist on the steering wheel she was cursing herself for telling Eric that much about her, about Lucas. It was only a matter of time before he found out what she was and she hated herself in that moment for being so vulnerable to a vampire.

Not wanting to go home she headed down the street to Alcide's. She knew she would be safe enough there with him. At least for tonight. As she pulled up to his building she turned the car off and thought if staying there was a good idea. She hadn't called and she thought back to her argument with Sookie earlier. Alcide had feelings for her and she didn't want to hurt him. She felt something for him as well but like with Sam she would only drag him through her mess.

She wondered what would happen if she told him about her, what she could do and what she ran from. What he would do. Would he help her? Or hand her over to Eric.

She headed p the stairs and knocked swiftly on his door. Alcide opened it quickly with a confused look on his face but it smoothed out as he saw Grace. "Grace…" he smiled "What are you doin' here?"

Alcide couldn't hide his amusement at her outfit. He tried to steady his eyes on hers and not give her the once over.

_Wonder where she's been dressed that hot._

"I'm sorry I know I should have called" Grace tried to keep her cool she couldn't think straight.

Alcide saw her discontentment and held her shoulders "Everything alright?" he looked at her and figured not "Common inside" he pulled her in

There wasn't much to his apartment, no pictures, just a sofa and a coffee table. She sat down. "I need to tell you something about me" She confessed.

Alcide followed her in as she sat down. He had a serious look on his face, but it was out of worry. "Ok.."

"I've been hiding why I came to Bon Temps, I mean the real reason why I came" she started

Alcide sat on the arm of the sofa and stared intently at Grace, she had his full attention. "You can tell me anything Grace"

Grace couldn't help but laugh "I've heard that before"

Alcide didn't reply he sat and watched Grace. "I have certain abilities" she started looking at him

Alcide tilted his head not understanding what she meant. "What kind of abilities?"

_She double jointed?_

"I actually am double jointed, but I'm telepathic too" Grace replied

Alcide stood up surprised.

Grace looked up at him somewhat sheepish. Alcide ran his hand through his hair as he tried to hide his surprise. "Cant say that I've never met someone like you before. Does Sookie know?"

Grace nodded "She does unfortunately but my ability goes a little beyond just reading minds"

Alcide sat back down a little embarrassed as he recounted some of his thoughts about Grace. "How so?"

"I can read vampires minds as well" she said tired

Alcide raised an eyebrow.

"And when I'm in close proximity to someone, like us for example I can see into their thoughts and see their memories as if they were my own" Grace added. "With…supernatural beings, its when I touch them" Grace pointed out, hinting that when she touched Alcide she saw his.

Alcide understood as he looked down. He ran his hands down his legs as he let out a sigh. Grace knew what he was the moment they met. "So you know.."

Grace nodded "Did your brother have the same ability?" Alcide asked Grace nodded again

"That's how he got himself killed?" Alcide added

"There were people there that used us for their own gain." Grace said looking at her hands

"What kind of people, vamps?" he asked

"One vamp in particular. The Queen of Florida. She had me and Lucas selling V for her and we would read vampires minds to see if they were upholding to her laws. We were her a lackeys to put it simply" Grace explained "Lucas, he tried to get out but he…" Grace stopped

Alcide slid down beside her and wrap his arm around her "Hey" he hushed. Grace took a breath, she wasn't going to cry, she was too tired to cry, nor was she willing to unload that much of herself to Alcide.

"How did you to get sucked into a life like that?" He asked

Grace chuckled "Like I said I've heard the words 'you can tell me anything' before." She mimicked his promise "His name was Cody. When I finally told him what I could do he figured he'd make a killing off me not only with the queen but dealing V"

Alcide couldn't believe someone would be so cruel like that. Grace looked at Alcide "Eric is trying to find out about me. He's determined to find out why I came to bon Temps" Grace admitted

"Don't worry we'll make sure that doesn't happen" he said with his arm around her still.

It was easy to share that kind of a secret with Alcide since he had just as big of his own. Grace figured she shared enough about herself to Alcide for one life time though. Her biggest secret of all was staying buried deep and she knew not even Eric would find out. She looked in his eyes and she felt her secret was safe with him, he understood the choices she made and why she had to hide.

The next night Grace was back in her own house. Alcide had finished the roof already and he was to start on the piping the next day. She felt ok about telling him about her. After she confessed she was sure he would look out for her. She didn't ask him about being a werewolf though even though it was out in the open, she figured since he didn't come out and tell her himself it wasn't exactly fair of her to ask.

There was a knock at the door that brought Grace out of her thought. As she opened it she froze to see Eric standing with a smile on his face. Grace raised an eyebrow "What do you want?" she asked

_Welcoming…_

"What you come to my house unannounced but I cant do the same?" he chimed. Grace crossed her arms, as she stood firm at the door. "Can I come in?"

"No" She said simply. She was bracing herself to hear Eric to expose her secrets. There was no other reason why he would be standing on her porch.

_You'll invite me in soon enough. Good thing I'm patient_

She had to admit though seeing him ignited that fire in her again, she thought back to the first night she found him in that same spot on her porch and the feeling he gave her then, it was the same one she had now.

Eric scanned the threshold of the doorway humored by her strong willpower. "I wanted to come by and apologize for being insensitive last night. I didn't realize you experienced such a loss. You caught me off guard by your honesty" he explained

Grace was the one caught off guard. She couldn't believe Eric was standing and apologizing to her. She tried to keep her front "I guess you really do feel something" she said taking a chance and stepping out onto the porch.

Grace concentrated as she saw Eric's family slaughtered by Russell Edgington, which made her wonder his involvement to his recent disappearance. She could help but notice the commonalities between them, but she wouldn't dare point out that they are both responsible for vampire monarchs going missing.

Eric nodded with a smile as he looked at the threshold again. He was still pushing for an invite "But I think there's more to your brothers death then what you told me"

Grace rolled her eyes "You know I think Sookie's home alone tonight, why don't you knock on her door" she pleaded. She didn't have the energy to deal with Eric and the internal battle going on inside of her

"You know your ill opinion of me is really starting to give me a complex." Eric stated. His tone as he said the words didn't sway Grace as she looked at him. He struck Grace as someone with so much authority and adoration that he didn't care what people thought of him. It went with the confidence that was never ending in his stance.

"My opinion of you is based on fact Eric. You don't like it do something that will change my opinion" she said with a small smile. She only wished he would take her advice

He nodded "Oh I intend to"

Grace couldn't help but find that funny. She wished he would, but she didn't say that happening in this lifetime "Right you're stuck of this idea that I have this huge secret that I'm keeping and are doing whatever it takes to expose it. Because that's going to change my opinion of you.."

"As usual you've got the wrong idea" he replied running his hand along the wood finishing "Alcide's doing a fine job on the house, porch is almost finished" he added "He's a crafty wolf isn't he" he smiled

"So why are you on my porch then, spying on Sookie and accidently hit the door?" she asked ignoring the comments about Alcide

Eric shook his head "Wrong again"

Grace raised her hands in surrender "Then why"

"Like I said, to apologize about being insensitive yesterday. And you left so quickly I wanted to tell you something" he said

Grace had to wonder what it was that he wanted to tell her. She waited for him to finish his thought.

"Last night at the club, you're lovely scent was overpowered by that wolf's and tonight it's even worse" Eric started

Grace raised her eyebrows knowing Eric could tell she was with Alcide, "So you came to apologize and then tell me I smell bad.." grace didn't know why Eric was the way he was as she shook her head "Well thanks for sharing that. I'm going to go inside now, goodnight Eric" Grace turned

Eric grabbed Graces harm. His motion was quick but his grip was gentle, it still made Grace jump in fear as she snapped back to face him. Eric didn't say anything immediately, he just looked at Grace

_Who favors a werewolf over vampire_

Eric was jealous. Grace finally understood. Eric looked at the floor as he let go "You cant trust a werewolf.." was all he said still looking at the ground

Grace tilted her head "But yet you trusted him enough to protect Sookie" she countered. Eric looked at her surprised she knew. "And besides I don't have the best experience trusting vampires either so I'll take my chances with the wolf" she stepped over the threshold still looking at Eric

"No witty come back…"Grace added

Eric shoved his hands in his pockets. Grace had never seen this side of Eric before; he stood vulnerable without Grace having to read his mind. "You will see that your opinion is wrong"

Grace tried to give him a reassuring smile "Like I said do something that will make me change my mind"

Grace's heart was racing as she watched Eric. Impervious to being glamoured Grace could still be sent into a trance just by Eric's eyes. In that moment she was seeing something different in Eric but it tore at her that she couldn't trust him.

Eric took another step towards the door. He was so close to grace she almost felt a cold breeze from being so close. She had to shut her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. Eric raised his hand and glided it across Grace's face. The cold sensation made Grace open her eyes as she looked up at Eric.

"You can trust me" he said in a low voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning Grace woke up from yet another nightmare. Cody had found her and Eric had let him take her back to Miami.

In a nervous manner she brushed her hair back as she looked at the alarm clack. It was so late in the afternoon. She heard Alcide in the bathroom already working away, as he must of let himself in earlier.

"You didn't wake me when you got here…" she stepped into the bathroom to see Alcide and a giant hole in the wall of her shower

Alcide smiled "You looked too peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you"

Grace looked away not wanting to tell him it was just the opposite. Alcide put the wrench down "You alright?"

Grace looked back at him and nodded. "Fine." She lied "Just unnerving seeing a giant hole in my shower" she tried to lighten the mood with a smile.

"I'll have it patched up by the end of the day, don't worry about it" he smiled

She wasn't fine. Seeing Eric last night had made her edgy. She saw something in him she didn't think existed but she knew not to trust it or him for that matter. Until Eric could give her proof, she wasn't intending on giving him the benefit of the doubt even though there was a feeling that she got from him that she was becoming addicted to. She longed for that feeling of being on fire when she was around him. Which made her wonder, did she want him, or the feeling he gave her.

Why did he want her? she wondered Why was he all of a sudden interested in Grace when he'd been set on taking Sookie from Bill. Was he starting to piece together what she was? Was there a scent that he mentioned that was pleasing to him?

"Grace?" Alcide brought Grace out of her thought

She looked down at Alcide who was sitting in the tub. Shaking her head "Still tired." She tried to smile "Lunch?"

Grace was happy to be working the night shift at the bar, but working with Sookie was giving her a headache. Sookie watched every move Grace made waiting for an opportunity to get inside her head and see what's been going on. Grace almost wanted to open up and show Sookie what her and Alcide were up to earlier that afternoon and that Eric was interested in her now too. But Grace figured she wasn't that much of a bitch.

"So How's things going with Alcide" Sam asked with a small smile. Grace knew Sam was trying to be a good friend even though it was killing him

Grace nodded "We're taking things slow" Grace said as she stood at the bar waiting for Sam to finish pouring the beer.

He placed them on her tray 'Sookie's not too happy about it though" Grace confessed

Sam shrugged it off "She'll come around. Her and Alcide became close while she was looking' for Bill, she's probably just being a little protective of him"

"Or Jealous" Grace mumbled as she walked off with the tray in hand

Grace sat the beers down at her table with a smile.

"So you'll tell Sam everything he wants to know but you wont tell me?" Sookie asked as she walked past to the bar again.

Grace nodded at the table as she followed Sookie "Well I know Sam aint jealous…" Grace realized the lack of validity of her statement

Sookie rolled her eyes. "If you're just looking for someone to shack up with might I suggest my Brother, at least the both of you will know upfront what the others like" she shot back

Grace raised an eyebrow. She had enough of Sookie's childish jealousy "So you're saying you'd like to see me and your brother together?"

Sookie folded her arms silent. She was simply making her point but didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She just wanted to know why Grace couldn't trust her.

Grace looked around the bar and saw Jason by the pool table. Grace smiled as she looked back at Sookie. Sookie realized what Grace was thinking as Grace stormed over.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me," Sam said witnessing Sookie and Grace's catfight

Grace marched right up to Jason. Jason stopped what he was doing as he blushed "Hey Grace.." he smiled

Grace smirked as she stopped "Hey Sugar. Can you do something for me?" she asked. She had a look in her eye that was made Jason nervous. It was a look Grace knew how to use. She stared at Jason intently as she raised one eyebrow slightly with a crooked grin.

Jason swallowed hard as Grace was almost pressed up against him. He didn't know if h should have been turned on or scared stiff in the moment. Looking over the pool table at his friend Hoyt as he gave Jason a thumbs up watching in awe.

_Id lay down in traffic for this girl_

Grace smiled as she grabbed the neck of his shirt draping her arms around his neck and kissed him. The guys standing around the pool table began to cheer as Jason held Graces hips and kissed her back. It was a kiss full of passion but Grace was only doing it to be vindictive. The kiss was turning her on and Jason was a good kisser while he held on to her for dear life but all she could think about was feeling that rush Eric could give her. She kept her smirk as she pressed away still looking at him. She turned to see if Sookie was still watching, she was and she had a scowl on her face the size of Texas.

"Thanks Sugar" Grace smiled as she turned and walked back to the bar

As she approached Sookie she shook her head "I wasn't being literal.." She said with such distain in her voice. She didn't understand what Grace's problem was.

Grace shrugged "Should of made that clear then.." she grabbed the tray and walked to the back.

As she stepped outside to get some air she saw Lafayette taking a break. "Damn Hooker you got trouble written all over your face. What you do now?" Lafayette said

Grace shook her head "Just trying to fill a void.. that's all" she said

Grace had a thought "Lafayette…got anymore of that V you were packing for Eric?"

Lafayette stopped whatever tune he was humming to himself "Bitch..I told you I was done that shit. I aint getting mixed up with that freaking Viking so he can lock me in his basement"

Grace shook her head "Calm down. I didn't mean to sell…" she said

Lafayette looked at her wary "Why do you ask?"

Grace shrugged "Like I said there's a void I need to fill"

Lafayette looked around and sighed "Good thing I woke up this morning thinking I needed to quit that shit" he dug into his pocket "I kept that one to myself but after you telling me Eric is locking them mother fuckers up for dealing I figured I need to turn over a new leaf" he held out a vile in his hand

Grace wondered if it really was Eric's. She figured it had to be; no other vampire would drain another to sell V.

"Now this is the only one I got and it aint gonna cost you nothing except your word that I stay out of the mother fuckin basement in Fangtasia, you feel me?" he held the vile away from grace

Grace nodded like a little girl being given life or death instructions. Lafayette handed over the vile. She hoped that this vile would help her get that feeling that she was craving to have. The feeling she got when she was around Eric.

"You wouldn't happen to know who's blood it is, do you?" Grace asked trying to sounds indifferent

Lafayette shot her a confused look. He had figured she had lost her mind. He sighed, "I never thought to ask sweetheart. At the price that shit is listed at, my guess is that belongs to one old ass Viking we all been having wet dreams about" he raised an eyebrow

Grace shoved the vile in her shorts. "Speak for yourself.." she hissed "Maybe you didn't know, V's like wine, the older it is the better it is" she said.

Lafayette shook his head as he walked back inside leaving Grace alone in the parking lot. Before she followed him in she wondered how well she could grasp her thoughts while taking some now. There was only another hour left in her shift but the temptation was bigger than ever.

"Grace" Same pulled her out of her thought "We need you back inside. Plus I think Sookie's calmed down now" he said with a small smile

Grace turned and followed Sam inside "You really think I was running from Sookie? Not a chance.."

"Hello" Grace called out as she came through her front door. "Alcide?"

The van was still outside but there was no sound of him anywhere. She skipped up the stairs to her room and checked the bathroom where she had left him earlier. No Alcide, and to her relief no hole in the wall either.

As she came back downstairs she saw the table set up and Alcide sitting with a smile on his face. Grace was beside herself as she walked into the dining room. "You made dinner?" she asked

_Maybe I can pass the take out off as my own cooking…oh shit she can hear me. _ Alcide lowered his head in embarrassment as Grace smiled.

She didn't see this as taking it slow, but seeing a nice guy was still new territory for her. Alcide got up "You looked like you've been having a couple rough days, and I understand if you don't want to tell me bout em' but I just wanted to do something nice for you" he explained as he pulled out her chair for her.

Grace sat down with her jaw open. Alcide took his seat again "It aint much, you can close your mouth. I didn't cure cancer or nothing, I made a phone call and set the table" he said with a smile

Grace shook her head embarrassed "No Alcide, it is something" she smiled "Thank you"

She looked at him with a content look. She was starting to think Alcide was someone good for her that she needed to be with someone like him. A phone ringing brought Grace out of her daze. Alcide rolled his eyes digging it out of his pocket "Hello" He answered looking at Grace. "I'm busy right now…..no you said it was done…." Alcide sighed. The look on Alcide's face told her their dinner was about to be cut short, but she wondered who was about to pull Alcide away from her.

He snapped the phone shut "I would really love to rip that guy apart" Alcide said through his teeth. Grace knew who he was talking about.

"Eric…needs you and your van again?" Grace assumed

Alcide nodded "I'm sorry" he said defeated

Grace shook her head resting her arms on the table "Promise me something.." she said

Alcide stood up still looking at her. He tried to smile

"Hurry back.." grace said

Alcide nodded as he leaned down and kissed her on the head before walking out. She heard the door shut and she sighed as she pulled out the vile of blood that was sitting in her pocket. Now was as good a time then ever to try the blood. She opened the cap and dipped her finger along the rim. She studied the small circle traced along her fingertip before slipping it in her mouth. As soon as the blood made contact with her tongue she felt a rush. That electricity was ignited. She heard everything perfectly clear; every memory she ever had came rushing back while she remained lucid.

There was a knock at the door. Grace smiled to herself thinking it was Alcide again as she got up putting the vile back in her pocket. "You sure are fast" she opened the door and her smile faded. "You're not Alcide.."

Eric stood in the doorway with a small smile on his face. He gave her a small shake "No, I am most certainly not.."


End file.
